Why Should be Me?
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - saat takdir dalam sekejap mampu memporak-porandakan kebahagian yang tengah dirasakan dan ketika sebuah harapan sekecil apapun tidak ditemukan, maka apa yang bisa dilakukan selain menyerah? Broken Incest, DLDR, RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: "Why should be me?"**

**Main Cast: YUNJAE 3**

.

Annyeonghaseo.. Kimmy datang~

.

Aku bawa FF baru berchapter dan dengan ini bersumpah akan bertangung jawab menyelesaikannya sampai END. (lebay) karena kimmy tau rasanya baca ff berchapter tapi belum end udah discontinued. Hiks..

Masih dengan main cast Umi sama Abi.. hahaha..

FF ini terinspirasi dari jalan cerita novel Autumn in Paris punya Ilana Tan, tapi ff abal ini mah punya kimmy. Kalau soal judul, gak usah protes lah ya, akupun tidak tahu harus dijudulin apa.. haha..

Silakan yang mau follow twitter KimsLovey mari kita spazzing YUNJAE bareng-bareng..

Yang baca dan review, aku doain ketemu Jaejoong Oppa^_^

Yang baca tapi gak review, yauwis gak dapet doa kimmy.. (pamrih)

.

Enjoy reading

.

.

.

**(10:18KST)**

"Jae hyung."

Jaejoong mendengar jelas namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang bersuara husky itu, tapi ia pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia keluar dari gedung apartmentnya dan melangkah cepat ke tempat mobilnya diparkir, berusaha keras mengabaikan bunyi langkah kaki yang menyusulnya. Angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya dan Jaejoong merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

.

"Jae hyung, tunggu sebentar." Teriak seseorang yang ternyata mate berbagi apartmentnya, Park Yoochun..

Ketika ia hampir sampai di depan Lamborghini kesayangannya, Jaejoong mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Terdengar bunyi _pip _dua kali tanda pintu mobil sudah terbuka dan ia cepat-cepat masuk. Ia baru akan menutup pintu ketika gerakannya tertahan.

.

"Hyung, ayolah.. masa begitu saja marah sih? Jadi dinner tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Dinner jidatmu! Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa, hah?" Jawab Jaejoong kesal.

"Sorry hyung, tadi aku sibuk bertelefon dengan seseorang, tentang sesuatu yang penting.." mohon Yoochun dengan tampang penuh penyesalan.

"Gadis mana lagi yang kau rayu?" sindir Jaejoong.

"Bukan tentang gadis-gadis Hyung. Ini sesuatu yang sangat penting. Yasudahlah, jangan cemberut begitu, nanti cantiknya hilang loh.." goda Yoochun.

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku cantik, aku pajang lukisanku di jidatmu!" ancam Jaejoong. Dirinya paling tidak suka dipanggil cantik. Walaupun kenyataannya, dia memang sangat cantik.

"Iya deh, sorry. Sini biar aku yang menyetir." Pinta Yoochun sambil tersenyum menebar aura playboynya, meskipun terhadap Jaejoong auranya tidak mempan sama sekali.

Jaejoong memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Yoochun dan berjalan ke sisi pintu penumpang.

"Kau juga harus mentraktirku makan." titah Jaejoong.

"Humm.. Traktir? Boleh saja sayang. Bahkan kau boleh memilih restaurannya."

"Aku mau makan makanan Italy." Jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil memasang seatbeltnya.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini berada di sebuah restaurant Italy "Desire Pizzarie", malam semakin larut, restaurant itu kini sudah sangat sepi. Jaejoong memakan Spagettinya dengan lahap, suatu pemandangan yang cukup langka, karena sebetulnya Jaejoong itu susah makan. Yoochun tersenyum melihat orang yang ia sayangi itu makan dengan baik malam ini.

.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Kenapa kau melihatku terus? Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku senang melihatmu makan dengan baik, Hyung."

"Huh.. mulai lagi. Mau menceramahi ku, Tuan Park?"

"Bukan begitu Hyung, aku hanya suka melihatmu makan, kau terlihat sehat."

"Memangnya kau pikir selama ini aku sakit?" ketus Jaejoong.

Yoochun hanya mengendikkan bahunya, tanda menyerah, melawan kalimat Jaejoong hanya akan membuat dirinya lapar lagi.

.

"Oia, tadi kau bicara di telefon dengan siapa? Kenapa serius sekali?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah, untung kau tanya. Itu Hyung, sahabatku yang selama ini tinggal di Jepang akan datang ke sini besok lusa. Dia memintaku mencarikan apartment untuk ia tinggal."

"Kenapa harus mencari Apartment? Memangnya ia akan menetap disini?"

"Tidak, tapi katanya dia ada urusan, yang mungkin saja akan memakan waktu sangat lama untuk menyelesaikannya." Jawab Yoochun.

"Apa ia teman baikmu?"

"Tentu saja, dia satu-satunya sahabatku ketika kami sama-sama kuliah di Amerika, Hyung." Jawab Yoochun semangat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak tinggal diapartment kita saja? Dia bisa tidur dengan mu atau kau tahu sendiri aku lebih sering pulang ke rumah jadi kau bisa pakai kamarku?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Bolehkah Hyung?" tanya Yoochun heran, pasalnya Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang baru. Ia adalah tipikal orang yang keras kepala dan semaunya, tapi juga sangat sensitive, ia bisa menjadi sangat manja tapi bisa juga menjadi sangat dewasa. Hum.. sulit bukan?

"Boleh saja, kau kan juga sering mengeluh kesepian di apartment karena aku sering pulang, daripada kau bawa gadis-gadis menjijikan itu, lebih baik kau ajak sahabatmu itu tinggal saja untuk sementara." Jawab jaejoong.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?"

"Jung Yunho."

"Dia orang Jepang?"

"Hmm.. Bagaimana menjelaskannya yah, Ibunya orang Jepang, baru saja meninggal satu bulan yang lalu dan ayahnya Mr. Jung, orang Korea, dia juga sudah meninggal bahkan jauh lebih lama sebelum ibunya meninggal. Setelah ibunya meninggal … Hyung? Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak sih?" tanya Yoochun, karena Jaejoong sibuk sendiri dengan layar handphonenya.

"Aku mendengarkanmu pabo, setelah ibunya meninggal lalu apa? teruskan.." jawab Jaejoong santai sambil matanya tidak lepas dari layar handphonenya.

"Setelah ibunya meninggal dia memutuskan untuk ke korea, mencari ayah kandungnya." Jawab Yoochun pelan di akhir kalimatnya, karena takut Jaejoong merasa tersindir.

"Hah? Mencari ayah kandungnya?" Heran Jaejoong.

"Nde, ternyata selama ini Mr. Jung bukanlah Ayah kandungnya. Ayah kandungnya juga berkebangsaan korea, tapi entah berada dimana, yang jelas ia masih hidup. Dan wasiat ibunya sebelum meninggal adalah ia diminta untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya, begitu lah kira-kira, Hyung."

"Arraso, kalau begitu kau bantulah dia mencari ayah kandungnya itu." Saran Jaejoong.

"Tanpa kau bilangpun, aku akan membantunya sebisaku Hyung. Dan kupastikan kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dia orang yang menyenangkan." Jawab Yoochun setengah menantang.

Jaejoong mendengus.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini tengah memperhatikan tamu barunya dengan cermat. Dia baru saja tiba di apartment Jaejoong dan Yoochun beberapa menit lalu setelah dijemput Yoochun di bandara. Laki-laki itu berbadan bagus, tinggi, berisi, tapi sedikit lebih kurus apabila dibandingkan dengan Yoochun. Rambutnya coklat tua, terkesan halus dan sedikit berantakan tapi sexy dan sangat bergaya. Mungkin itu model yang sedang trendi di Jepang. Cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Matanya kecil dan tajam seperti musang, hidungnya mancung, dagunya kecil dan bibirnya berbentuk hati. Secara keseluruhan laki-laki dihadapannya ini bisa dibilang tampan. Tidak. Sangat tampan. Dia bahkan bisa langsung menarik perhatian Jaejoong hanya dari penampilan luarnya saja.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya,

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Laki-laki berbibir hati ini sepertinya tidak asing. Tidak, Jaejoong yakin betul ia tidak pernah bertemu laki-laki itu sebelumnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang terasa tidak asing dari dirinya apalagi saat melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam dan tegas.

"Yunho Hyung, kenalkan, ini sahabat sekaligus Hyungku, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati Yoochun sedang menatapnya.

"Jaejoong Hyung, ini sahabatku Jung Yunho."

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jung Yunho." Dengan gentle menyambut tangan mungil yang mengulur dihadapannya.

.

.

Sementara Yoochun sedang membantu Yunho dan menunjukkan kamar yang akan ditempati oleh mereka berdua, Jaejoong terus memutar otak mencari tahu apa yang membuat Jung Yunho terasa tidak asing, tapi tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Jaejoong paling tidak suka merasa penasaran. Ia akan merasa gemas sendiri lalu bertingkah aneh. Maklumi saja, bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya kalau tidak bertingkah aneh.

"Kuharap aku tidak akan merepotkan kalian." Suara bass rendah itu menyapa telinga Jaejoong yang pikirannya sedang asyik berkelana entah kemana.

Jaejoong menatapnya sekilas.

"Tentu tidak. Semoga kau nyaman berada disini." Jawab Jaejoong manis.

Jung Yunho tersenyum kikuk dan wajahnya memerah entah karena apa.

.

"Jaejoong Hyung, bisakah kau memasakkan sesuatu, aku sangat lapar." Pinta Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jaejoong pada tamu barunya.

"Belum." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku akan memasak Sup ayam jahe dan kimchi, kau suka kan masakan korea?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku makan apa pun. Aku bukan orang yang pemilih soal makanan."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit kesal, pria tampan ini terkesan sangat angkuh dan dingin. Kemudian dia berjalan ke dapur dan sibuk dengan benda-benda kesayangannya, tanpa tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata setajam musang memperhatikannya dengan sangat intens.

.

.

"Huaaah.. aku sangat kenyang. Masakanmu memang yang paling Daebbak, hyung." Puji Yoochun sambil menaikkan dua jempol kanan-kirinya kearah Jaejoong yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yunho? Kau suka masakanku?" tanya Jaejoong semangat.

"Masakanmu enak." Jawabnya lagi-lagi dengan sangat singkat.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya dan melirik ke arah Yoochun, yang dilirik malah menampilkan cengiran seolah berkata _dia-memang-irit-bicara-hyung._

_._

_._

Jaejoong sedang duduk di sofa depan tivi dan tersenyum-senyum karena acara yang sedang disiarkan saat itu, ketika mendengar Yoochun bicara padanya.

"Hyung, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu membeli peralatan lukismu."

Senyum Jaejoong memudar dan ia mendesis kesal.

"kenapa? Kau kan sudah janji" tagih Jaejoong.

"Sorry Hyung."

"Iya, tapi kenapa? Kau ada kencan dengan gadis-yang-baru-kaukenal-lima-belas-menit-yang-lal u?" Jaejoong berbicara tajam.

"Tidak, ini bukan kencan. Walaupun aku memang akan menemui seorang wanita tapi dia bukan seorang gadis, karena dia sudah mempunyai anak-anak yang sangat tampan bernama Park Yoochun dan Park Yoohwan." jelas Yoochun sambil terkekeh.

"Dasar tidak lucu." Jaejoong mendesah kesal.

Yoochun semakin terkekeh lebar dan seseorang yang ikut mendengarkan umpatan Jaejoong juga ikut tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah," potong Yoochun. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Hyung."

"Tapi malam ini kau pulang kesini kan?" tanya Jaejoong was-was.

"Mmm... belum pasti. Mungkin pulang, mungkin juga tidak. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti, Oke?"

"Baiklah." Jawab Jaejoong bersungut-sungut.

"Kau bisa mengajak Yunho Hyung, kalau memang tidak mau pergi sendiri." Tawar Yoochun sambil mengecup pipi kanan Jaejoong dan melesat pergi.

"Ehem.." seseorang berdeham penuh canggung, sesuatu menggelitik tenggorokannya.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku ke toko peralatan melukis?" tanya Jaejoong canggung.

"Kau mengajakku?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah." jawab Yunho.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang. Kau mau mandi dulu atau hanya berganti baju saja?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ku rasa aku hanya akan berganti baju."

Jaejoong manggut-manggut dan berjalan sedikit cepat, meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di ruang tivi, berada berdua saja dengan tamu barunya itu membuat jantungnya berdesir tidak karuan, tatapan mata itu, wajah kecil itu, dan bibir hati itu.. Unggg..

Jung Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berjalan ke kamarnya, ia menatap tattoo yang terukir indah yang mengintip sedikit dibalik kerah kaos kebesaran yang dipakai Jaejoong.

_"cantik…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Should be ME?**

**Chapter 2~**

.

**Special thanks to js-ie, zhe,ifa. , missjelek, ZhieYJ, Kyeomiiii, hanasukie and all silent readers yang berbahagia. :D**

.

.

Astaga.. Astaga.. Kimmy seneng bgt, Jaejoong bener-bener blak-blakan soal YUNJAE!

Yatuhaaaaaannnnnn.. jebal bgt deh ah. (mulai gak jelas)

Apa kabar semua? Baikkan? Follow kimmy di twitter yah KimsLovey, kita spazzing bareng. Ciaaooo..

.

.

Enjoy Reading...

.

.

**(NEW CHAPTER)**

.

Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho tengah berada disebuah toko peralatan melukis yang sangat lengkap dan besar. Bau cat menyeruak masuk ke hidung mereka, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu.

"Ada rencana khusus untuk besok?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka membayar semua peralatan lukis yang dibeli Jaejoong dan keluar dari toko. Hari sudah mulai beranjak malam, mereka kini berjalan kaki menuju sebuah restaurant jepang yang terletak tidak jauh dari situ dan berada di sudut centrum. Restaurant khas Jepang yang terkenal dengan kelezatannya.

"Tadinya aku berencana akan berkeliling kota bersama Yoochun, tapi sepertinya ia sibuk. Aku sudah berkali-kali datang kesini, tapi sama sekali belum sempat melihat-lihat." jelas Yunho, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Kau mau menjadi pemanduku?"

"Tidak masalah." Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menemani Yunho. Ia sudah bisa merasa lebih nyaman berada disamping laki-laki tampan itu sejak pergi berdua dari siang sampai saat ini.. Ternyata dibalik sikapnya yang sedikit angkuh dan dingin, ia benar-benar sosok yang sangat gentle. Jaejoong menyukai hal itu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho mengobrol banyak hal ketika mereka makan malam, Jaejoong yang gemar melukis dan Yunho yang sangat menyukai fotografi, _sounds match, right?_

_._

Kim Jaejoong makan banyak lagi kali ini, ia tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk berceloteh dari sabang sampai merauke. Sementara Jung Yunho, ia hanya sesekali menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong atau terkadang menceritakan pengalamannya selama memotret, ia lebih suka mendengarkan suara merdu Jaejoong bercerita, ia mendapati dirinya tersenyum secara natural saat Jaejoong tersenyum dan tertawa saat Jaejoong tertawa. Sungguh suatu hal yang baru bagi seorang Jung Yunho.

Setelah makan malam mereka selesai, Jaejoong ngotot ingin membayar makanan mereka sebagai tanda terima kasihnya pada Yunho karena sudah menemaninya hari ini, sementara Yunho juga bersikeras mentraktirnya karena sudah membuat harinya menjadi menyenangkan. Setelah melalui adu mulut yang cukup seru, Yunho akhirnya mengalah.

Kemudian setelah itu mereka berdua kembali ke apartment dan satu hari yang menyenangkan terlewati.

.

.

.

Pagi hari telah menyingsing, matahari sudah mulai beranjak naik, walaupun udara musim gugur tetap tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Jaejoong mengerang pelan dan menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya, tapi samar-samar terdengar bunyi berisik seperti panci dan spatula yang menari-nari. Awalnya ia memilih mengabaikan bunyi-bunyian itu, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa terganggu juga. Dengan mata yang masih perih, ia memilih untuk bangun dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan tamu barunya itu di daerah kekuasaan miliknya, dapur.

.

"Selamat pagi, apa yang sedang kau buat, yunho?" tanya Jaejoong pada si tampan yang sudah terlihat segar.

"Pagi Jae. Aku sedang membuat pancake dengan _strawberry jam_. Kata Yoochun, kau menyukainya." Jawab Yunho sambil masih sibuk dengan spatulanya.

"Yoochun? Apa dia sudah kembali?"

"Belum. Aku tadi menelefonnya dan bertanya sarapan apa yang kau suka, begitu." Jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong membesarkan matanya, '_untuk apa menanyakan hal itu segala pada Yoochun?' _Begitu kira-kira pikirnya.

"Aku baru saja pulang jogging dan tidak ada kerjaan, jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat sarapan untuk kita berdua." kata Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mendelik, '_apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'_

_"_Tentu saja tidak, kau mengucapkan pikiranmu terlalu keras, Jaejoong-ah." Jawab Yunho.

.

**Dueeengggg…**

**.**

Yunho terkikik, baginya penampilan Jaejoong yang baru saja bangun tidur sangat lucu, manis, cantik, cantik, dan cantik.

"Silakan dicicipi _pancake special-nya _cantik." Sebuah piring kecil tersaji dihadapan Jaejoong lengkap dengan tiga buah _pancake _yang kelihatannya sangat menggugah selera.

"Terima kasih."

.

See what? Ada yang salah dari Jaejoong, bukankah ia paling tidak suka disebut cantik?

.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya Yunho menunggu komentar dari namja cantik dihadapannya..

"Humm.. aku suka." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum, manis.

"Baguslah."

"Apa hari ini kau jadi memintaku menemanimu jalan-jalan?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan antusias.

"Aku sudah bilang kemarin, bukan?" tanya Yunho balik.

'_Humm.. mulai lagi judesnya.'_

"Aku kan hanya memastikan. Kita akan kemana?" Jaejoong mencoba sabar.

"Terserah kau saja, yang orang sini kan kau."

Jaejoong mendengus.

"Maksudku, kau mau lihat apa? Pemandangan alam? Sungai? Gunung? Pantai? Atau pemandangan pusat kota? Mall? Central? Café-café? Atau apa?"

Yunho berpikir sebentar.

"Tempat yang asik untuk memotret?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, kesabarannya sedikit diuji oleh mahluk tampan dihadapannya ini.

.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di pinggir sungai Han? Disana sangat indah. Dan yang paling penting di ujung sungai Han ada kiosk ice cream terlezat di dunia, langgananku."

_"_Boleh." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan siap-siap." Jawab Jaejoong sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eitss. Kau mau kemana?" cegah Yunho.

"Bersiap-siap." Jawab Jaejoong innocent.

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu." Titah Yunho.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak suka dipaksa makan. Tapi juga entah mengapa tidak bisa melawan Yunho. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk dan memakan sarapannya pelan-pelan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini berjalan berdua di sepanjang tepian sungai Han, ditemani musim gugur dan dedauan warna warni yang lepas dari ranting pohon, terbawa angin, melayang dan pada akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Mereka berdua menyukai musim gugur.

Jung Yunho mengangkat kameranya dan memandangi sekelilingnya dari balik lensa, berusaha mencari objek yang cukup menarik untuk dipotret. Jaejoong benar, sungai Han memang Indah, memberikan ketenangan dan juga inspirasi.

"Kau sering berjalan-jalan seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho pada sosok cantik disebelahnya yang sedang sibuk terlena dengan keindahan musim gugur.

.

_Jeprett.._

_Jeprettt.._

_._

"Kadang, aku dan Yoochun berjalan-jalan santai di sore hari. Tapi sekarang sudah jarang. Karena aku … " Jaejoong terkesiap, hampir saja ia menceritakan hal yang selalu ia simpan rapat-rapat dari siapapun, kecuali sang soulmate, Park Yoochun.

"Karena kau?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"K.. karena aku sibuk." Jaejoong menjawab sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, kemana saja asal bukan ke wajah tampan dan mata tajam yang seakan menelanjangi pikirannya.

"Kalian berdua sangat dekat?"

Mata Jaejoong beralih lagi ke wajah Yunho.

"Siapa?"

"Kau dan Yoochun, kalian berdua terlihat sangat dekat" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Uhmm.. Dekat. Maksudmu seperti ...? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Kami bersahabat, aku mengganggap Yoochun sebagai namdongsaengku, karena dirumah aku hanya punya 8 orang noona."

"What? 8 orang noona?" kaget Yunho.

"Ne." Jaejoong terkikik. "Kami sangat dekat. Kapan-kapan, akan kuperkenalkan kau pada mereka."

"8 orang noona? Apa yang kalian lakukan ketika sedang berkumpul?" Tanya Yunho penuh rasa penasaran.

"Memanjakan tubuh kami. Saling melulur, masker wajah, creambath, manicure, dan… " _Gasp.. _Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong keceplosan.

Sosok tampan disebelahnya kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena kalimatnya barusan.

.

"TERTAWALAH SAMPAI NAFASMU HABIS, JUNG!"

.

Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Yunho yang belum juga selesai dengan tertawanya.

.

"Jae.."

.

"Jae.. Tunggu.." Yunho sedikit berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah berada jauh darinya.

.

"Sudah puas tertawanya, Tuan?" tanya Jaejoong sarkastik.

Kemudian Yunho menatap langsung kedua mata indah Jaejoong dan berkata, "Kau sungguh menarik, Kim Jaejoong."

.

Mata Jaejoong melebar menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Pasti ia salah

dengar. Yunho bilang apa tadi? Menarik? Menarik dalam arti apa? Bingung Jaejoong.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengerang kesal, mengentakkan kaki, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

.

.

"Dingin-dingin seperti ini kau masih makan ice cream?" heran Yunho pada namja cantik yang disudut bibirnya terdapat lelehan ice cream. _Gosh, kenapa cara Jaejoong memakan ice cream bisa sangat menggoda, batinnya._

"Memangnya ada larangan yang mengatakan kalau dingin tidak boleh makan ice cream?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Ya memang tidak ada. Tapi kurasa manusia normal tidak akan melakukannya."

"Maksudmu, kau mau bilang aku bukan manusia normal?"

"Aku tidak bilang itu kau." Yunho mengeles.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya. "Kau mau coba?_" _Tawar Jaejoong.

"Apa boleh?"

.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong menyuapkan ice cream ke mulut berbentuk hati itu dari sendok yang sama dengan yang ia pakai. _Ciuman secara tidak langsung?_

Ice cream itu lumer dimulut Yunho, ia tersenyum. Mereka berdua tersenyum, saling memandangi mata masing-masing dengan dalam dan penuh makna. Mengaggumi ciptaan Tuhan yang maha Dahsyat.

.

"It tastes like _Vanilla ice cream."_

"Yes.. it is."

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Should be Me?**

**Chapter 3**

.

**Special thanks to Youleebitha, Guest, Guest, hanasukie, 3kjj, Yunholic, PhantoMirotic, dan all silent readrs yang semoga berada dalam lindungan Tuhan YME. :D**

.

.

Holla Amigos, Kimmy dateng lagi~ (Dateng mulu lu) ditimpukin readers. hahaha.. Mianhae, aku susah tidur kalo ada utang. walaupun cuma utang ff yang juga gak bermutu sekalipun, tapi yabegitu adanya. Semoga ff ini ada yang suka.. amin.. Hayok lah langsung baca aja.

Anyway, follow twitter dong~ KimsLovey ^^ Gomawo..

.

.

**(NEW CHAPTER)**

.

Dari hari ke hari hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho semakin akrab, karena mereka kerap kali menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena Yoochun mendadak harus pergi ke Virginia sejak kemarin lusa untuk menemui _Grannie-nya _yang sakit. Selama itu pula Jaejoong yakin sikap Yunho yang gentle namun terkesan angkuh itu memang sikap aslinya, tidak sengaja dibuat-buat untuk menarik perhatian atau berlagak _cool, _Yunho selalu membuka dan menahan pintu untuk Jaejoong setiap kali mereka masuk dan keluar dari suatu ruangan atau ketika mereka berjalan bersama seperti sekarang ini, Yunho selalu berjalan tepat di sampingnya, tidak pernah di depan atau di belakangnya. Tindakan-tindakan kecil itu membuat Jaejoong yang notabene sulit menerima orang asing menjadi sangat terkesan.

.

"Hatcchiii.. "

"Nah kan, perbanyak makan ice cream di musim gugur, Kim." Sindir Yunho.

"Hehehe.." Jaejoong tertawa sumbang. Benar-benar sumbang karena flu yang sedang dideritanya.

"Cih. Kau ini." Yunho tampak kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Jaejoong memaksa untuk ikut ia memotret dari Seoul Tower, padahal dirinya sedang flu berat dan jaket yang dipakainyapun tidak terlalu tebal.

.

Jung Yunho kemudian melepaskan jaket yang dia pakai dan menyampirkannya dibahu namja cantik itu, ia menyentuh halus rambut Jaejoong, "Aku tidak mau kau tumbang!" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Jaejoong,

"Aku bukan pohon, Jung." Jawab Jaejoong asal. Kepalanya terasa pusing, matanya perih dan hidungnya tidak berenti mengeluarkan cairan menyebalkan, tapi dia tetep keras kepala. Biarkan saja namanya juga Kim Jaejoong.

.

"Aku selesai, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." suara Yunho lagi.

"Eh? Kau bahkan belum memotret apapun?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Lain kali saja. Lebih baik sekarang kau temani aku." Pinta Yunho.

"Oh.. Baiklah, kemana?"

"Ke Rumah Sakit."

"Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja kau, pabo." Jawab Yunho sambil kemudian berjongkok dan mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk naik ke punggungnya.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia beruntung Yunho sangat paham kondisinya, karena sebentar lagi saja ia memaksakan dirinya berdiri diatas kedua kakinya bisa dipastikan ia akan tergeletak pingsan.

.

"Bawa saja aku ke Saint Mary Seoul hospital, rumah sakit itu di dekat sini, temui dokter Shim, dia adalah dokter langgananku, aku mau tidur." Titah Jaejoong, nafas panasnya berhembus menggelitik tengkuk belakang Yunho berbanding terbalik dengan suhu tubuhnya yang justru sangat dingin, tidak berapa lama, ia benar-benar tidak bersuara lagi.

.

Jung Yunho akhirnya sampai juga ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud Jaejoong dengan namja cantik itu yang masih berada dipunggungnya, entah pingsan entah tertidur.

.

Tidak sulit menemui dokter Shim, laki-laki muda berperawakan seperti tiang listrik dengan senyuman sedikit sinis itu, memang sudah mengenal Jaejoong dengan baik.

"Dia adalah hyungku sekaligus pasienku yang sangat keras kepala." Katanya pada Yunho, yang mendelik tajam saat melihat dokter Shim yang dengan entengnya mencium pipi pasiennya yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang putih khas rumah sakit itu. Beberapa waktu lalu Yoochun melakukannya dan sekarang dokter muda ini, _Oh.. God.. kapan giliranku,_ tanya Yunho dalam hati.

.

"Sebenarnya Jaejoong sakit apa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Apakah kau kekasih Jaejoong Hyung?" Tanya balik dokter muda itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Heran Yunho.

Dokter itu terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab, "Beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong Hyung cerita tentang acara kencannya dipinggir sungai Han bersama seseorang berwajah tampan, berbibir hati dan bermata setajam musang, ku pikir itu kau?"

Yunho hanya menelan ludahnya, apa benar Jaejoong menganggap kejadian itu sebagai kencan mereka?

.

Melihat kebingungan di wajah Yunho, dokter itu menambahkan. "Dulu Jaejoong hyung pernah bilang padaku tentang kencan impiannya, ia ingin pergi ke Han Gang bersama kekasihnya, berjalan bergandengan dan juga digendong oleh kekasihnya, jadi tadi saat kalian datang, kupikir kau kekasihnya."

"Bukan." Jawab Yunho ragu-ragu.

Dokter muda itu tersenyum geli.

"Jadi, Jaejoong sakit apa, Dokter Shim?" tanya yunho kembali ke fokus.

"Panggil saja aku Changmin, tidak usah terlalu tegang denganku, Hyung. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Aku yakin kau juga lebih tua dari ku." Tawar Changmin penuh percaya diri.

"Tentu saja Changmin, aku Jung Yunho. Senang berkenalan dengan orang hebat sepertimu, masih muda sudah sukses menjadi seorang dokter." Puji Yunho tulus.

"Terimakasih Hyung." Changmin tersenyum. "Anorexia nervosa" sahutnya lagi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho penuh kebingungan.

"Ahh.. Jae Hyung pasti akan membunuhku apabila ia tahu aku membocorkan penyakitnya kepada orang lain, tapi kurasa semakin banyak orang-orang disekitanya yang tahu maka semakin banyak yang bisa mengawasinya."

"Apa itu sesuatu yang serius?" terselip nada khawatir yang mendalam pada suara Yunho.

Dokter jangkung itu manggut-manggut. "Anorexia Nervousa adalah sebuah gangguan makan yang ditandai dengan hilangnya keinginan untuk makan, menahan perasaan lapar dan seringkali melupakannya dan kelainan itu sudah mencapai pada tahap kronis saat dimana perasaan lapar tidak pernah lagi muncul, tidak berselera melihat makanan, menolak makan dan tahan tidak makan berhari-hari." Jelasnya dengan bahasa yang semoga-dipahami-yunho.

Yunho mengingat-ngingat kebiasaan Jaejoong yang kerap menolak makan, menyisakan banyak sekali makanan dipiringnya, walaupun ia gemar memasak, tapi setelah itu dia malah pergi ke kamar lalu melewatkan makan siang atau malamnya dan keseriusan Yoochun saat memintanya bahkan kadang memaksanya untuk makan. Jadi ini alasannya. _Anorexia Nervousa._

_._

"Penyakit ini menyebabkan si penderitanya mengalami tekanan darah yang menurun drastis, keseimbangan tubuh rendah, suhu tubuh yang juga rendah, rambut yang menipis dan yang paling berbahaya dalam kasus Jaejoong Hyung adalah kelainan jantung serta cairan dan elektrolit (natrium, kalium, klorida). Jantung Jaejoong Hyung menjadi semakin lemah dan memompa lebih sedikit darah ke seluruh tubuh, ia sering mengalami _lemas mendadak_ dan pingsan, tidak boleh terlalu lelah, terlalu stress apalagi depresi."

"Apa sampai separah itu, Changmin?" kali ini Yunho tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya setelah mendengar dan mengetahui keadaan Jaejoong.

"Iya Hyung. Maka dari itu, ia harus benar-benar diawasi, dibujuk atau kalau perlu dipaksa makan." Sambungnya lagi sambil menyutikkan cairan berwarna kuning ke dalam botol infuse Jaejoong.

"Untuk malam ini biarkan saja dia beistirahat disini, kalau kau mau pulang, kau pulang saja Hyung, malam ini aku akan menjaganya."

_Ooo.. tidak bisa.._

"Aku juga akan menginap disini kalau begitu." Tegas Jung Yunho cepat.

Shim Changmin menaikkan bibirnya, membentuk seringai, sepertinya ia tahu sesuatu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang bersandar sendirian di ranjang yang sengaja ia tinggikan untuk melihat pemandangan dari jendela besar yang berada di ruangan putih berbau obat-obatan yang ia tempati sejak ia masuk rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu. Sebetulnya ia sudah sangat bosan dan merengek terus ingin pulang, tapi dokter muda, tampan yang juga berstatus seperti-adik-baginya itu melarangnya tegas, dengan tanda seru, bukan lagi titik.

Jika kalian bertanya kemana Yunho, maka Jaejoong menjawab bahwa laki-laki tampan itu pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu ke apartement mengambil sesuatu yang entah apa.

.

_Ceklek.._

_._

"Hai Hyung. Apa kabarmu?" tanya Kim Junsu, perawat rumah sakit ini yang terkenal dengan suara lumba-lumba dan bottom yang sexy seperti bebek, sambil mendorong trolli berisi makanan dan obat-obatan milik Jaejoong.

"Hai Su-ie, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan aku sehat, tapi si tiang listrik itu tidak membiarkan aku keluar dari ruangan menyebalkan ini." Gerutu Jaejoong.

"Humm.. Sabar Hyung, aku percaya kok, kau sehat. Makanya makanannya dimakan, supaya bukan hanya aku yang percaya kau sehat, tapi Changmin juga." Sodor Junsu.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar Su-ie."

"Kau memang tidak pernah lapar, Hyung. Tapi tubuhmu butuh asupan nutrisi." Jawab Junsu sambil menyendokkan sesuap bubur ke arah mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil matanya menatap melas.

.

"Kalau tidak mau makan, ya itu artinya kau akan terus tinggal disini." Sahut sebuah suara tenor dari arah pintu.

Dokter muda, tampan dan jangkung itu masuk ke ruangan rawat Jaejoong dan duduk di ranjang Jaejoong sambil matanya tidak lepas memandang wajah pucat hyungnya.

.

"Minnieee, ayolah..Aku sehat. Tolong izinkan aku pulang, ne?" Pinta Jaejoong memelas.

"Ya kalau memang mau pulang, kau harus makan. Hanya itu saja gampang bukan?"

Kedua pasang mata milik Shim Changmin dan Kim Junsu sama-sama memandang ke arah namja cantik yang badannya sangat kecil dan pipinya sangat tirus itu. Merasa dipandangi intens Jaejoong jadi gerah dan mendengus pelan.

.

"Oh _Come on, _Minnie, Su-ie, aku janji akan makan, tapi bukan makanan rumah sakit yang bahkan dari aromanya saja tidak lebih enak dari makanan milik jiji." Protes Jaejoong

Changmin terkikik, ia suka melihat Hyungnya merajuk seperti ini, sangat manis.

Tidak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka, seseorang berwajah sangat tampan masuk membawa sebuah tentengan besar.

.

"Yunho.."

"Hmm.."

"Apa yang kau bawa" tanya Jaejoong.

"Peralatan melukismu." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Ide bagus, Yunho hyung." Timpal Changmin.

.

"Aku tahu kau sangat bosan, kau sering sekali melamun, jadi ku bawa saja peralatanmu, mungkin kau bisa bengong sambil melukis." kata Yunho sedikit mengejek Jaejoong.

Bibir Jaejoong mengikuti pergerakan bibir Yunho yang menyindir dirinya tanpa suara.

Yang mana hal itu menjadi sangat lucu dimata ketiga namja yang mengelilinginya.

Bagi mereka Jaejoong selalu membawa kebahagian tapi melihat kondisi keadaannya selalu membuat miris. Jaejoong tidak baik-baik saja. Dia harus selalu diawasi dan diperhatikan setiap saat oleh semua orang yang berada disekitarnya.

.

.

.

_Termasuk kita semua_.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Should be Me?**

Chapter 4~

.

**Special Thanks to: 3kjj, hanasukie, nunoel31, Youleebitha, YunHolic, irentiovanny, ifa p arunda, guest-guest dan all readers.**

.

.

**Hai..** Apa kabar semuanya? Feeling good? I hope so.

Seneng banget ya, bertebaran hint-hint Yunjae dari Mommy Jejung. makin gemes, makin cinta dan makin AKTF deh jadinya. _All i wanna see is RED. _Kata Jejung pas di interview_. _He always want to see RED! RED only! Huaaa~ i Love You Umma.

Saranghaeyoooo~

.

.

**(NEW CHAPTER)**

.

Sore hari yang mendung di musim gugur, Kim Jaejoong sedang bersama Park Yoochun kali ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di _Grocery Markt_ untuk berbelanja keperluan. Yoochun baru saja pulang kemarin malam dari Amerika bertepatan dengan Jaejoong yang juga dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit..

"Makan apa ya malam ini?" gumam Jaejoong pada diri sendiri. Ia berdiri menghadap rak bahan-bahan makanan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuk. "Kari_? Jigae_? Atau_ Wok_?"

Yoochun yang bertugas mendorong troli menghampirinya dan berhenti di

belakangnya. "_Wok_ saja, Hyung." Celetuknya.

"Hmm.. Apa kau pikir Yunho akan suka?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tangannya terjulur mengambil 2 _pack_ _Wok Noodle._

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali, Hyung?" pancing Yoochun.

Jaejoong memilih diam, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa belakangan ini Yunho selalu memenuhi otak dan hatinya, mengambil alih pikirannya sehingga ia tidak bisa sedikitpun tidak memikirkan namja tampan itu. Kemudian Jaejoong melenggang pergi meninggalkan rak-rak yang berisi makanan dan Yoochun yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di halte bus tidak jauh dari apartment sambil memandangi hujan yang turun dengan lebat. Tidak mungkin ia bisa berjalan pulang tanpa membuat dirinya basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Kalau saja ia menerima tawaran Yoochun yang ingin meminjamkan mobil untuknya, tentu ia tidak perlu berdesak-desakan di kereta atau bus dan tidak perlu berbasah-basah ria. Tapi dia tidak mau terus-menerus merepotkan sahabatnya itu.

Ia mengembuskan napas dan memerhatikan uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti asap rokok. Ia menggigil kedinginan.

Tangan Yunho merogoh kantong jaketnya, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh benda itu, benda yang tidak lain adalah sebuah foto dan sebuah surat dari mendiang ibunya. Jemarinya mengusap permukaan lembar foto yang ia pegang, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan ketika melihat foto ini, marahkah? sedihkah? Atau senangkah?

Hari ini Yunho ke tempat itu lagi, dua kali sudah ia mengunjungi tempat itu, berdiri di depan sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya sebuah gubuk yang lusuh dan kumuh, ia memperhatikan pintu kayu kusam yang catnya mengelupas disana-sini juga atap gubuk yang sedikit miring, atap yang mungkin hanya asal dipasang untuk melindungi penghuni di dalamnya dari sinar matahari ataupun hujan. Hanya melihat dan menatap tanpa melakukan apapun. Di dalam gubuk kumuh itulah tinggal seseorang yang ia cari. Cinta pertama ibunya. Atau harus diperjelas lagi, orang itu adalah ayah kandung seorang Jung Yunho.

Pikirannya melayang membayangkan apa yang sekiranya harus ia katakan saat bertatap muka dengan orang yang disebut ibunya sebagai ayah kandungnya itu, apa ia harus dengan ceria mengatakan '_Hallo Ayah, aku Jung Yunho, anak kandungmu?'_

Jung Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, _Tidak.. tidak.. _Sungguh dia benar-benar belum siap untuk itu.

Matahari mulai beranjak masuk, sedangkan hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera mereda, Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya berniat hendak menerobos hujan saja daripada harus terus berada diluaran seperti ini. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah,

.

_Tinnn.._

_Tiiinnn.._

_._

Sebuah klakson dari Lamborghini yang sangat dikenalinya berdenging tepat di telinganya. Jaejoong membuka kaca mobilnya dan berteriak,

"Yun… Cepat naik."

.

Tiba-tiba saja _mood _Yunho berubah drastis. Namja cantik ini benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat. _Ya malaikat miliknya. _Yunho buru-buru berlari ke arah pintu bagian penumpang dan masuk ke dalam mobil, atmosphere hangat dari mesin penghangat dalam mobil langsung menyambutnya, lalu ia melepaskan jaketnya yang agak lembab dan memasang seat beltnya.

"Kenapa tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah Yunho duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku lupa, aku pikir hari ini tidak akan turun hujan, ternyata aku sedang tidak beruntung. Kau darimana?"

"Habis berbelanja dengan Yoochun, tapi dia harus mampir dulu ke tempat temannya jadi aku pulang sendiri. Kau sendiri darimana?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan." Jawab Yunho Singkat.

"Hmm.." Jaejoong bergumam pelan, enggan bertanya urusan apa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho meskipun dalam hatinya ia sangat penasaran.

.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di _parkplatz _basement apartment namun diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang beranjak keluar dari mobil. Suasana nyaman membuat Jaejoong ataupun Yunho enggan bergerak.

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil mewahnya, sembari memejamkan mata indahnya. Merasa diperhatikan seseorang, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan balik menoleh menatap wajah tampan namja yang selalu menghantui pikirannya belakangan ini. Yunho tersenyum, Jaejoong memalingkan wajah panasnya sebentar, kemudian ia menoleh menatap Yunho lagi dan balas tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Yun, aku baru sadar warna matamu _light brown_. Sama seperti milikku. Kau lihat? Mataku juga _light brown_."

Yunho menatap mata indah namja cantik yang duduk di sampingnya itu dan tersenyum. Kedua iris mata yang besar dan sangat indah yang bersinar ceria, hangat, dan ekspresif. Mata yang dengan mudah mencerminkan apa yang sedang dirasakan pemiliknya. Sama persis seperti miliknya.

.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Jaejoong lembut, ia takut menyinggung perasaan Yunho.

"Sedikit."

"Mau berbagi denganku? Aku siap menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

_Cantik._

_._

Yunho menghela nafas pelan, "Kau tahu alasanku datang ke Korea?" tanya Yunho sebelum ia mulai ia bercerita.

"Humm.." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yoochun pernah bercerita sedikit tentang alasan kedatanganmu kemari. Hanya sedikit."

"Jadi kau tahu, bahwa aku sedang mencari ayah kandungku?" tanya Yunho.

Lalu Jaejoong mengangguk lagi. " Aku tahu." Jawabnya pelan.

"Aku tadi dari rumahnya."

Jaejoong sedikit kaget. "Jadi kau sudah menemukan orang itu?"

Yunho mengangguk.

Mata Jaejoong melebar. "Benarkah?"

"Ne. Aku sudah tahu dimana ia tinggal, aku juga tahu bagaimana tampangnya dari foto yang diberikan ibuku." sahut Yunho. "Tapi aku belum bertemu muka dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bingung, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Bagaimana reaksinya begitu bertemu denganku? Apakah dia masih ingat pada ibuku? Apakah dia akan percaya pada ceritaku dan sebagainya. Banyak yang harus kupersiapkan sebelum aku bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Yun." Terlukis kesedihan luar biasa pada wajah cantik itu ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

.

Yunho terkesiap, _'Ada apa dengan Jaejoong?'_

_._

"Tapi mau tidak mau kau memang harus menemuinya cepat atau lambat, Yun. Atau perasaanmu terus menerus tidak akan merasa tenang." Kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih Jae, kau selalu bisa membuat suasana hatiku membaik." Yunho mendesah lega, perasaannya kini sedikit ringan. Namja cantik itu seperti obat penenang baginya.

"_No problem_," kata Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar. Ia senang Yunho mau berbagi cerita dengannya. Itu artinya namja itu percaya padanya. Jaejoong kembali memandang ke luar jendela. "Aah... Kita masih di dalam mobil sejak tadi." Lalu mereka berdua tertawa ringan.

"Aku akan memasak _Wok _malam ini. Aku harap kau menyukai masakan _Chinesse." _Jaejoong membuka bagasinya dan mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaannya tadi sore.

"Aku selalu suka apapun yang kau masak Joongie."

.

_Joongie.._

_._

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak, sepertinya telinganya bermasalah. Atau memang Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebuah nama yang sangat manis itu?

.

Yunho mengambil alih plastik belanjaan besar ditangan Jaejoong dan menaruhnya kembali dibagasi yang masih terbuka, kemudian ia meraih lengan mungil itu agar mendekat padanya lalu ia membawa tubuh kecil Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya..

"Tolong izinkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja Joongie, kau boleh memukuliku setelah ini." Bisik Yunho lembut di telinga sensitive Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya mengangguk dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja tampan itu, _hangat. _Kedua lengan panjang Yunho melingkari tubuh mungil Jaejoong, membawanya kedalam pelukan yang lebih erat lagi. Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya. Perasaan yang membuatnya bingung, perasaan yang mendorongnya melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dipahaminya sendiri. Tapi tidak pernah sebelumnya Jung Yunho merasakan hatinya selega ini, ketika bersama Jaejoong ia merasakan seolah bebannya terangkat.

.

"Yunn.."

.

Jaejoong merasakan bahunya basah. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, ia memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong lama lalu ia mendaratkan bibir hatinya tepat diatas bibir semerah cherry milik Jaejoong, mengulumnya lembut dan mencium keningnya. Jaejoong membatu, ia merasakan udara disekelilingnya entah pergi kemana.

.

.

.

"Dia memelukmu lalu kemudian mencium bibir dan keningmu, Hyung" Tanya Junsu pada Hyung cantiknya dengan sangat antusias.

Dua namja bermarga Kim itu kini sedang berada di _cafeteria _rumah sakit, hari ini Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya lemas luar biasa, tapi dia enggan memberitahu Yoochun apalagi Yunho, dua orang itu akan langsung panik berlebihan. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke rumah sakit untuk sekedar mendapat suntikan vitamin. Kemudian ia mengadakan sesi curhat sebentar dengan Junsu yang kebetulan sedang _free_, tentang perasaan galau yang melandanya belakangan ini.

"Ne."

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan saat itu?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu Suie, yang jelas aku merasa hangat dan .. dan nyaman."

"Kau menyukainya."

"Siapa?"

"Jung Yunho, tentu saja. Siapa lagi?"

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

Junsu menghela nafasnya. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu, Hyung?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu perasaannya. Sungguh.

"Coba jawab pertanyaanku," kata Junsu sok serius. "Ketika kau bersama Yunho Hyung, apakah kau merasa senang?"

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Ketika kalian mengobrol, apakah kau pernah merasa bosan?"

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menggeleng. Tidak pernah. Yunho tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Apakah jantungmu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali dia menatapmu atau tersenyum padamu?" cecar Junsu.

Jaejoong berpikir lagi kemudian akhirnya dengan ragu ia mengangguk. "Bahkan kadang-kadang aku merasa jantungku seperti berhenti berdegup, aku pikir itu gejala penyakitku yang kambuh."

Junsu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum, sepertinya kali ini otaknya sedang berfungsi dengan maksimal, "Tidak salah lagi. Itu artinya kau menyukainya, Hyung!"

Jaejoong terdiam, mencoba meresapi dan mengerti apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya pada namja tampan bermata musang itu.

.

"Mungkin." Desah Jaejoong pelan.

.

.

.

Malam ini Jaejoong memilih pulang ke rumahnya, ia rindu dengan Ummanya. Meskipun itu bukan alasan utamanya, sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa canggung setiap kali bertemu Yunho setelah kejadian di parkiran itu. Jadi ia memutuskan sejenak melarikan diri dari Yunho, sampai ia betul-betul paham apa yang ia rasakan.

.

"Umma.."

"Ne, chagiya?" jawab wanita berusia setengah abad itu kepada putra bungsu kesayangannya. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik dan anggun diusianya itu mengelus halus helaian rambut putra cantik yang kepalanya berada di pangkuannya.

"Sebutkan satu saja ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Pinta Jaejoong pada Ummanya.

"Hmm.." Ummanya berpikir sejenak. "Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, akan merasakan udara disekitarnya menipis ketika berada dekat dengan orang yang ia cintai, kemudian jantungnya akan mulai berdegup tidak karuan dan …"

"Cukup, Umma." Potong Jaejoong. Kini ia merasa yakin sudah akan perasaannya pada Yunho.

"Ada apa, sayang? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" goda Ummanya. "Ceritakan pada Umma siapa orang yang beruntung itu." Pinta Ummanya.

"Mungkin benar aku sedang jatuh cinta, Umma. Tapi belum tentu orang itu merasakan hal yang sama kan, Umma?"

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menolak pesona putra cantik Umma." Sanjung Ummanya sambil membelai pipi tirus Jaejoong.

.

Jaejoong mendengus. Ummanya tidak pernah sedikitpun menilainya tampan, selalu cantik, cantik dan cantik.

"Kka, bantu Umma memasak makan malam, sebentar lagi Appa dan_ Noonadeul_-mu pulang."

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja duduk di depan televisi dan berniat menonton berita nasional korea, ketika Yoochun menghambur masuk ke dalam apartment.

"Kau disini rupanya, Hyung." kata Yoochun sambil berjalan ke arah Yunho.

Jung Yunho memandang sahabatnya itu dengan bingung. "Aku sejak tadi siang disini, memangnya ada apa Chun?"

Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa seberang Yunho. "Jaejoong Hyung menelfonku dan bilang bahwa ia sedang berada di rumahnya dan tidak akan pulang kesini. Jadi tidak ada yang memasak makan malam deh untuk kita."

Yunho menyandarkan tubuh dan mendengarkan. Ia teringat kejadian di parkiran beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Ada masalah, Hyung?"

"Hmm.." Yunho bergumam pelan.

"Dengan Jae-Hyung?" Tanya Yoochun lagi.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, malas.

"Aku sudah menduga ada sesuatu diantara kalian." kata Yoochun sambil memandang wajah kusut Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk sekali. "Ya, benar," sahutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk hubungan kalian berdua saat ini. Terkadang kalian terlihat sangat mesra dan intim, sebelum ini Jae-Hyung tidak pernah menunjukkan gejala-gejala ia menyukai seseorang."

Alis Yunho terangkat. Tiba-tiba percakapan ini menjadi menarik.

"Lalu maksudmu sekarang dia menunjukkan gejala-gejala itu?" tanya Yunho tanpa bisa menahan rasa bunggah yang tiba-tiba saja terbit dalam hatinya.

"Demi Tuhan! Yunho Hyung, jangan senyum-senyum begitu. Kau terlihat mengerikan," kata Yoochun merinding. "Aku merasa Jae-Hyung mulai menyukaimu. Jadi sekarang kutanya padamu, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanyanya langsung.

Yunho mengerjapkan mata. "Apa tujuanku?"

"Dengar ya Hyung," kata Yoochun, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Jaejoong Hyung sudah seperti kakak kandung bagiku, aku sangat menyayangi dan menjaganya. Aku tidak mau kau mempermainkan perasaannya."

"Astaga! Bukan seperti itu, Chun..."

"Aku belum selesai, Hyung," sela Yoochun. "Aku mendukungmu, kalau kau memang serius menyayangi dan berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik. Kalau kau tidak serius dengannya, cepat-cepatlah menyingkir. Aku tidak ingin Jae-Hyung sakit hati atau semacamnya gara-gara kau."

Yunho mendengarkan setiap kalimat wejangan panjang Yoochun dengan seksama, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu sekali saja, jangan pernah kau menyakiti perasaannya, karena aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu." Yoochun mengambil nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan pidatonya, "Jadi sekarang katakan padaku, apa tujuanmu mendekati Jae-hyung?"

"Aku serius menyukainya. Aku memang belum memberitahunya tapi aku tidak main-main dengan perasaanku padanya, Chun." Jawab Yunho, kemudian dia teringat bahwa ia sama sekali belum pernah cerita tentang perbuatan lancangnya terhadap Jaejoong pada Yoochun, ia memutuskan untuk jujur pada sahabat sekaligus soulmate Jaejoong itu. "Dan aku menciumnya kemarin." Kata Yunho pelan.

"What?" Yoochun membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Aku menciumnya, tepat dibibir."

"Kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada Jae-Hyung dan kau sudah menciumnya tepat dibibir? Dimana akal sehatmu saat itu, Hyung? Apa karena hal ini Jaejoong Hyung lebih memilih pulang ke rumahnya?"

Jung Yunho menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua tangan. "Aku tidak tahu Chun, sejak saat itu Joongie selalu menghindariku."

Park Yoochun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "JOONGIE?"

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Why Should be Me?

Chapter 5

.

.

.

**Special thanks buat semua readers yang meninggalkan review buat kimmy, Gomawo, ne~ Trims juga buat yang nunggu FF ini. Ada gak sih? Mehehehe.. **

Envy deh ih sama Negara yang dikunjungi konser WWW Jaejoong Oppa.. T_T

Why not Germany? Hik… Seu.. Anyway Indonesia masuk list gak ya? Kalo iya, Kimmy sekalian Winterholiday dah, pulang kampong.. hehe..

Follow Twitter, ne KimsLovey.

.

.

(NEW CHAPTER)

.

Jung Yunho menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki yang sebetulnya belum terlalu tua itu, tapi penampilan aur-aurannya menjadikan ia terlihat berantakan dan sangat tidak terurus. Yunho mengembuskan nafas panjang, cepat atau lambat dia memang harus berhadapan dengan orang itu, jantungnya berdebar keras dan sebelah tangannya yang memegang surat dari mendiang ibunya bergetar hebat.

Yunho mulai berjalan mendekati orang yang mungkin kelak harus dipanggilnya _Appa _itu_, _orang tua itu terlihat menyapa kenalannya yang kebetulan lewat dihadapannya, Yunho mendengarnya. Ia mendengar suara orang itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Suara seorang laki-laki yang bernada rendah dan dalam. Sesaat ia tidak bisa bernafas. Gugup. Namun ia sadar ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Kali ini Yunho benar-benar mengumpulkan segenap tenaga dan keberaniannya, ia berada persis di hadapan orang itu kemudian ia bertanya, "Permisi, Benarkah kau Sang Joon-shi?" Nama itu diucapkannya dengan berat sekali.

Sesaat tidak terdengar jawaban, "Ada apa?" sahut laki-laki itu dingin.

"Bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk berbicara dengan Anda."

Lawan bicaranya bertanya dengan nada curiga, "Tentang apa? Dan kau siapa?"

Yunho menarik napas. "Ini tentang, Azumi Toshiko," sahutnya pelan dan jelas.

"Azumi Toshiko?" pria itu mengulangi dengan nada yang sulit digambarkan perasaannya.

.

Dalam hati Yunho bertanya-tanya apakah pria tua ini masih ingat? Ingatkah ia pada gadis yang ditemuinya di Jepang hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu? Apakah ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu?

"Azumi?" Nada suara yang terdengar lirihpun terdengar.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Pria tua itu ternyata masih ingat.

"Katakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan Azumi, anak muda?"

Jung Yunho menarik napas dengan susah payah.

"Namaku Jung Yunho dan Azumi Toshiko adalah Ummaku."

Pria tua itu berpikir sejenak, "Masuklah, kita bicara di dalam."

.

Akhirnya Jung Yunho berhadapan dengannya. Pria tua bernama Sang Joon, entah apa marganya, Yunho tidak peduli, ia akan terus memakai marga Jung, karena bagi Yunho Appanya adalah Jung Suk Jin, dan dia sudah meninggal. Pria yang disebut Ibunya sebagai ayah kandungnya saat ini duduk di hadapannya, seorang pria tua berusia sekitar lima puluhan yang tampak tidak terurus, tapi meskipun demikian jejak ketampanannya ketika muda memang masih jelas terlihat, tubuhnya tinggi, dan berambut hitam, dan iris matanya berwarna _light brown, _terlihat tajam seperti musang namun juga ada pancaran kehangatan di dalamnya.

.

"Jadi Azumi sudah meninggal dunia?" Suara dan sinar matanya mengandung penyesalan.

Yunho mengangguk tanpa menyahut.

"Kapan?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Yunho. Kelihatannya pria tua itu agak terguncang dengan kabar itu.

Yunho menyahut datar, "Sebulan yang lalu."

Pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu mengangguk muram, dan bertanya lagi, "Dia tidak menderita, bukan?"

Yunho terdiam beberapa detik. "Tentu saja tidak." Sedikit merasa gusar. Apa pria tua ini terlalu percaya diri bahwa ibunya menderita karena ditinggalkannya, begitu?

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara, "Aku turut menyesal," katanya tulus. "Apa ada lagi yang mau kau sampaikan?"

Yunho mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari saku dalam jasnya dan meletakkannya di meja, di depan pria itu. Ia segera menarik kembali tangannya ketika menyadari tangannya sedikit gemetar.

Sang Joon menatap surat yang disodorkan, lalu beralih menatap Yunho. "Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ini surat yang ditulis ibuku sebelum Beliau meninggal dunia," jawab Yunho. Ia mengangkat wajah dan memandang pria tua yang sudah memegang surat itu.

"Tapi surat ini ditujukan untukmu," kata pria itu begitu melihat nama yang tertulis di amplop.

Jung Yunho mengangguk. "Memang benar, surat itu untukku. Tapi tolong kau baca, ada yang harus kau ketahui."

Pria tua itu menurut dan mulai membaca. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah dan keningnya berkerut. Ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan.

Yunho merasa ada sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia semakin gugup. Telapak tangannya mendadak dingin dan basah. Inilah yang selalu dikhawatirkannya. Saat ini. Ketika rahasia mulai terbongkar. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan berbagai reaksi yang akan diterimanya.

"Ibuku tidak pernah berkata apa pun ketika masih hidup. Seperti yang kau baca di surat itu, Ibu berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan Appa kandungku," kata-katanya semakin berat, "Yang tidak lain adalah kau, Sang Joon-shi."

Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan tetap menatap surat di tangannya. Wajahnya pucat.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bersuara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yunho bisa mendengar debar jantungnya sendiri. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Pria itu menatap lekat-lekat surat yang dipegangnya. Sebelah tangannya bertopang pada lengan kursi dan mengusap-usap pelipisnya.

Jung Yunho menarik napas. "Dari surat itu aku tahu bahwa aku bukan putra kandung ayahku, disana tertulis bahwa kalian sempat menjalin hubungan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau meninggalkan Ibu ketika ia sedang hamil."

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Azumi sedang hamil," sela pria itu. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Yunho lurus-lurus. Sinar matanya hangat dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Jung Yunho menatap mata itu dan tidak menemukan kebohongan di sana. Tidak ada. Ia mendapati dirinya memercayai pria itu.

Pria tua itu melanjutkan, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Semua sudah terjadi. Lagi pula akhirnya Azumi akhirnya menikah dengan pria lain, kan?"

Yunho memaksakan seulas senyum. "Ya, pria lain itu adalah Appaku. Dia orang yang sangat baik, terpelajar, berpendidikan dan juga …"

"Kaya." Potong pria itu. Ia terkekeh miris.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jung Yunho benar-benar merasa tersinggung sekarang.

"Anak muda, ada yang perlu kau tahu tentang aku, aku mencintai Azumi, dengan sepenuh hatiku, namun sayang aku tidak kaya, lalu keluarga ibumu memisahkan kami dan menjodohkan Azumi dengan pria itu. Pria yang kau sebut sebagai Appamu. Ya, aku tahu dia orang yang baik, sangat baik. Aku setuju denganmu. Aku senang bahwa Azumi tidak menderita, tidak sepertiku." Pria tua itu menghela nafasnya lelah.

Sedikit perasaan kasihan muncul di hati Yunho, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan pria tua ini karena sudah meninggalkan Ibunya, tidak bisa juga menyalahkan Appanya karena menikahi Ibunya.

Pria tua itu menarik napas berat, lalu bertanya, "Apakah kau marah pada ibumu ketika tahu bahwa kau bukan anak kandung dari pria bermarga Jung itu?"

Yunho menunduk. Ia tidak mengira pria itu akan menanyakan hal itu, karena itu ia tidak bisa menjawab.

Sebenarnya ia sempat merasa marah. Marah karena dibohongi begitu lama, tapi entahlah…

"Aku harap kau tidak marah kepada ibumu." Yunho mendengar suara rendah pria itu. "Aku yakin kau tahu ibumu sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Ia hanya ingin kau tumbuh dengan kasih sayang sepenuhnya dari kedua orang tuamu. Dari Appamu."

Yunho menatap wajah pria yang ternyata adalah ayah kandungnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan mendapat reaksi seperti in. Tadinya ia mengira pria itu akan membantah, menolak semua penjelasan, tidak bersedia mengakui apa pun, dan menuntut bukti.

Kalaupun pria itu menolak percaya, Jung Yunho tidak peduli. Dia tidak berusaha mendapat pengakuan dari pria tua yang juga tidak memiliki apapun itu. Oh.. Ayolah, dia adalah seorang Jung, mendiang Appanya mewarisi seluruh aset perusahaan dan kekayaannya padanya. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya, seperti yang diamanatkan ibunya. Dan tugasnya selesai sekarang.

"Apa setelah berpisah dengan Ibu, kau menikah dan memiliki keluarga?" tanya Yunho lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia penasaran dengan kehidupan _Ayah kandungnya _itu.

Sang Joon tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak menikah. Tapi aku punya seorang anak laki-laki. Dia lahir hasil dari perbuatan bejatku terhadap seorang wanita malang yang menjadi pelampiasanku saat depresi dipisahkan dengan Ibumu."

Jung Yunho terbelalak, pria tua ini ternyata cukup brengsek.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Terus terang Yunho merasa kasihan terhadap _saudara seayahnya _itu.

"Dia dipungut oleh keluarga konglomerat."

"Lalu Ibu kandungnya?"

"Meninggal setelah melahirkannya." Jawabnya. Lalu ia terkekeh, "Sungguh malang nasibku, Tuhan begitu senang bermain dengan takdirku." Pria tua itu tertawa, namun setetes air bening mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Kau bisa bayangkan, aku ternyata memiliki dua orang putra, dan keduanya tidak ada yang menggunakan margaku." Sedetik kemudian ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Dia juga tahu bahwa kau adalah ayah kandungnya?"

"Ya. Tapi bukan maksudku memberitahunya." Ia mulai bercerita. "Beberapa tahun lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat parah, sangat parah, sampai salah satu organnya rusak. Ginjalnya. Dia sekarat dan hampir mati, lalu keluarga konglomerat itu datang padaku, dan memohon agar aku ikut test kecocokan ginjal, hasilnya ginjal kami cocok, dan aku dipaksa mereka untuk memberikan ginjalku padanya. Setelah itu aku diminta untuk tutup mulut. Dan aku melakukannya. Tetapi tetap saja, pada akhirnya ketika anak itu sadar, ia tetap tahu kenyataan baru ini." Sang Joon menghela nafas sejenak. "Mungkin dia sangat terkejut dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa keluarga yang selama ini bersamanya ternyata tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali dengan dirinya, ditambah kenyataan bahwa dia lahir tanpa cinta, ia lahir dari hasil perbuatan bejat, dia membenci diriku, ya aku paham perasaannya, dia pasti merasa jijik denganku."

Yunho mendengarkan _Ayah kandungnya _bercerita. Dia mencoba memahami perasaan orang tua itu dan juga perasaan _saudara seayahnya _itu.

"Ku dengar dia sempat mengalami depresi yang berat dan mencoba bunuh diri dengan menusuk bekas jahitan diperutnya, tempat ginjalku berada. Tapi sekali lagi nyawanya bisa diselamatkan. Setelah itu keluarganya sangat menjaga ketat dirinya lalu pindah entah kemana. Itu adalah saat pertama dan terakhir aku melihat dirinya. Dia benar-benar sangat membenciku." Lirih pria tua itu. "Tapi aku senang, setidaknya ada kau yang datang mencariku." katanya lirih.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho keluar dari rumah kumuh itu, sedikit banyak ia tahu sesuatu tentang ayahnya dan kenyataan bahwa ternyata ia mempunyai seorang adik. Yunho mengembuskan napas panjang. Beban yang selama ini mengimpit dadanya terangkat sudah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa ia harus terus menunda-nunda untuk bertemu dengan orang itu? Sudahlah, Selesai! Mimpi buruknya berakhir sudah.

Yunho menghirup udara dalam-dalam, ia merasa udara yang ia hirup jadi jauh lebih segar dan hatinya menjadi ringan. Di saat-saat seperti ini orang pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya adalah namja cantik yang seperti obat penenang baginya. Kim Jaejoong.

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol, dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinga. Ia menunggu sebentar. Begitu terdengar suara di ujung sana, senyumnya otomatis mengembang.

"_Yeoboseoyo.."_

"Joongie, apa kau punya waktu?"

"_Sekarang?"_

"Ya, sekarang."

"_Hmm.."_

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"_Baiklah. Kita bertemu di Café Paradise satu jam lagi ya."_

"Aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemui ayah kandungmu?" Mata Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Hmm," sahut Yunho santai.

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati secangkir kopi di café paradise dan Yunho baru saja menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan cinta pertama ibunya yang juga adalah ayah kandungnya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kaurasakan sekarang?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku lega semuanya sudah selesai."

"Apa dia .. orang yang baik?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Mmm.. Aku tidak tahu, dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan."

"Benarkah?" mata Jaejoong melebar.

"Aku bercanda." Yunho tertawa sambil menoel pipi Jaejoong yang sungguh terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hufftt.." Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya kesal.

Yunho tersenyum.

"Lalu, urusanmu di Korea sudah selesai?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho manggut-manggut. "Selesai."

"Kau akan kembali ke Jepang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan urusan pekerjaanku disana."

Mendung mendadak menyambangi hati Jaejoong.

"Hei.. Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak ada." Kata Jaaejoong pelan.

"Katakan ada apa?"

Jaejoong menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya, "Aku tidak ingin kau kembali ke Jepang."

"Kenapa?" pancing Yunho. _Katakan kenapa Joongie, Kumohon._

"Karena aku ingin kau tetap disini." Selepas mengatakan itu, Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dan sibuk melihat-lihat keramaian di luar.

_Gotcha! ! !_

Jaejoong terlalu sibuk mengalihkan wajahnya sehingga tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Yunho, "Joongie, tatap aku." Kata Yunho sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Jaejoong kaget mendapati Yunho kini tengah berjongkok dihadapannya, "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Apa kau akan tetap disini kalau aku mau menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum, ia paham kegundahan Jaejoong. "Aku akan tetap pulang ke Jepang, tapi aku janji akan selalu menghubungimu setiap hari, Aniia.. setiap jam."

Jaejoong menatap mata tajam Yunho lalu sedetik kemudian matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Aku tidak mau kau pergi, Yun."

"Sshh.. jangan menangis Joongie, kau tidak malu diperhatikan orang secafe?" Yunho mendekap namja cantik yang gelagatnya seperti akan menangis itu.

"Aku tidak menangis!" Kata Jaejoong gengsi, namun gagal air matanya mengalir begitu saja, tanpa mampu ia tahan.

"Berentilah menangis, sayang. Nanti wajah cantikmu jadi jelek loh." Goda Yunho.

"Kau mau janji tidak akan pulang ke Jepang?" Tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji seperti itu Joongie."

"Huaaaaa…" Jaejoong menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya, Jung Yunho yang kelabakan hanya meleparkan senyum canggungnya keseluruh sudut café, seolah meminta maaf. Dan hari itu dihabiskan Yunho untuk menenangkan Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua tidak menginap saja disini?" tanya Umma Kim pada putra cantiknya yang datang ke rumah bersama kekasih barunya Jung Yunho. Setelah kejadian-menangis-empat-jam-lamanya-di-café mereka memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke rumah keluarga Jaejoong.

"Lain kali saja, Umma." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menurunkan tangan ibunya yang sedang mengelus-ngelus pipinya, ia malu diperlakukan seperti bayi di depan kekasihnya. Kim Jaejoong tetaplah Kim Jaejoong, tetap gengsi dan jaga _image._

"Benar lain kali?" tanya Ummanya lagi.

"Ne, lagi pula Yoochun tidak di apartment, jadi tidak ada orang disana."

"Lalu kalian bisa berduaan, begitu maksudmu chagi?" goda Ummanya.

"Ummaaaaa…" protes namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Good Morning _Sunshine." _Sapa Yunho ketika kekasih cantik yang semalaman tidur dipelukannya itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Morning." Jawab Jaejoong serak.

Yunho lalu meraup bibir merah kekasihnya, mengigit-gigitinya dengan gemas. Wajah Jaejoong ketika bangun tidur sangat cantik. Kalian tentu tidak akan pernah tahu. Hanya Yunho yang boleh tahu.

"Yunnn.. Sudah.." Jaejoong mengerang.

"Mau kubuatkan sarapan apa, _Princess?" _Tanya Yunho setelah puas bermain dengan bibir kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Jangan mulai."

"Mulai apa?" tanya Jaejoong pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Semalam kau tidak mau makan malam karena katanya mengantuk, sekarang kau bilang tidak lapar." Kesal Yunho.

"Aku memang tidak lapar, Jung." Bibir cherry itu dicebilkan, membuat Jung Yunho mau tidak mau menelan ludahnya.

"Ayolah sayang, kubuatkan roti bakar, ne?" bujuk Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Hmm.. Akan ku ajak kau hari ini ke Namsan Tower, itu kalau kau mau makan,." Tawar Yunho.

"Untuk apa kesana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Memasang gembok cinta~" goda Yunho dengan nada suara dan mimik wajah yang dibuat sedikit nakal.

"Ih.. norak." Kata Jaejoong sambil tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Yunhonya terlihat sangat tampan dan bodoh secara bersamaan.

_Hap._ Yunho menggendong kekasih cantiknya dari tempat tidur secara tiba-tiba. Jaejoong merasakan pipinya panas. Ia menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yunho akan pulang kembali ke Jepang, ia dan Jaejoong sedang berada di bandara, pesawat Yunho akan terbang 20 menit lagi, tapi si cantik itu sejak tadi belum berhenti menangis. Ingin rasanya Yunho merobek tiketnya dan kembali ke apartement bersama kekasih cantiknya, tapi ia betul-betul ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Yunho sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan kantornya.

Masih dengan memeluk kekasihnya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantongnya untuk menghubungi Yoochun.

"Chun, bisa tolong bantu aku." Pinta Yunho langsung ketika Yoochun mengangkat telefonnya.

"_Ada apa Hyung? Bukan kah pesawatmu sebentar lagi berangkat? Kenapa masih menelefonku?" _

"Bisa kah kau kesini dan jemput Jaejoong. Aku khawatir jika membiarkan ia menyetir sendirian." Kata Yunho sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Jaejoong yang masih saja sesunggukan.

"_Memangnya Jae-Hyung kenapa?"_

"Seperti biasa."

"_Menangis lagi?" _

"Hmm.. bisa kau cepat kemari?"

"_Aishh, hmm.. baiklah, akan ku jemput kekasih cengengmu itu, Hyung."_

"Thanks, Chun." Yunho menutup telefonnya dan beralih kepada Jaejoong. "Aku meminta Yoochun menjemputmu sayang."

Jaejoong mengangguk, masih tidak bersuara.

"Ayolah, jangan begini, aku janji hanya satu minggu. Lalu aku akan kembali kesini, menemanimu kemanapun kau mau, otte?" Bujuk Yunho.

Bukannya malah diam, suara tangisan Jaejoong malah makin keras. Jung Yunho menghela nafasnya frustasi. Entah sejak kapan sifat cengeng Jaejoong mendominasi.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kesepuluh dimana Jung Yunho berada di Jepang meninggalkan kekasih cantikknya merana terserang rindu. Dan sudah terhitung empat hari sampai dengan hari ini Jaejoong tidak bisa menghubungi Yunho. Kabar terakhir yang ia dengar dari kekasihnya adalah ia yang hendak pergi ke suatu tempat untuk meninjau proyek barunya. Kemudian tidak ada kabar lagi.

Jaejoong kesal, tidak ada satupun SMS atau telefon yang ia terima dari kekasihnya, moodnya selalu buruk semenjak ditinggal Yunho pergi ke Negara asal Ibunya.

Kemudian ia melihat layar Ipad di atas meja nakasnya menyala, menandakan ada email yang baru masuk. Lalu ia mengambilnya dan membuka email baru tersebut. Ia mengerjap kaget menatap sebuah file video yang muncul di layar. Berharap bukan sebuah virus, ia menyentuh layar Ipad itu untuk membukanya.

Tidak lama muncul sebuah pemandangan danau yang sangat luas dengan permukaan air berwarna biru yang tenang, padang rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga krisan yang terbentang, diselingi pepohanan dan berlatar belakang bukit hijau gelap. Langit terlihat biru jernih dan ia bisa mendengar gemeresik dedaunan yang ditiup angin. Ia bahkan nyaris bisa merasakan tiupan angin itu di wajahnya. Tempat apa itu?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. "Indah, bukan?"

"Selamat datang di Kawaguchi, _Sweetheart_." Lalu pemandangan itu bergerak ketika kamera dialihkan, dan mata Jaejoong melebar ketika wajah kekasih tampannya memenuhi layar Ipad-nya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat wajah Yunho.

Jung Yunho tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dan berkata, "Apakah kau tahu bahwa Danau Kawaguchi sering dianggap sebagai danau terindah di antara seluruh danau di Jepang? Aku sedang meninjau proyek baru didekat sini, lalu ketika melewati danau cantik ini, aku teringat pada seseorang yang juga sangat cantik. Aku tahu kau pasti menyukai pemandangan ini, aku akan memotretnya untukmu, sayang."

Wajah Yunho kembali terlihat di layar. Kekasihnya mendongak menatap langit biru

sambil menaungi matanya yang silau tersorot matahari dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak memegang kamera. Rambutnya acak-acakan tertiup angin. Kemudian ia kembali menatap kamera dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

"Lain kali aku pasti akan mengajakmu ke sini supaya kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, Baby" katanya. "Sekarang pegang tanganku. Aku mengajakmu berkencan hari ini, Kim Jaejoongie. Jadi kuharap kau bisa menikmati hari yang indah ini bersamaku."

Yunho kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke sekelilingnya, menunjukkan

seluruh pemandangan indah yang terbentang di hadapannya. Dan saat itu Jaejoong jadi merasa seolah-olah ia ada di sana, berdiri di samping kekasihnya, melihat

pemandangan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, merasakan angin menerpa

wajahnya. Jaejoong mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kursi dan memeluk lututnya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Senyum Jaejoong melebar. "Dasar Bodoh." gumamnya lirih. Video itupun berakhir.

.

Pada saat itu juga suara dering handphone Jaejoong terdengar,

"_Joongie_?"

"Mmm," gumamnya. Jaejoong bisa mendengar Yunho mengembuskan napas dengan perlahan.

"_Apakah kau menikmati acara jalan-jalan kita?"_

"Darimana kau tahu aku sudah melihatnya?" Heran Jaejoong.

"_Hatiku yang memberitahu. Jadi, apa kau menikmatinya?" tanyanya lagi._

Jaejoong tersenyum walaupun ia tahu Yunho tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Lumayan." Jawabnya gengsi.

Dari linie seberang terdengar kekasihnya tertawa, "Kau sudah tidak marah padaku kan?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mendengus. "Aku tidak marah padamu."

Yunho terkekeh lagi. "Suaramu terdengar marah."

"Aku _tidak _marah."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak marah," kata Yunho cepat. "Dan karena kau tidak marah, mungkin aku akan sedikit lebih lama lagi disini." Kata Yunho.

"Terserah." Bentak Jaejoong tiba-tiba, bahkan ia langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon itu dan menyurukkan kepala dilututnya lalu menangis dengan kencang.

.

Bahunya turun naik seiring isakkannya, tiba-tiba sebuah pelukkan hangat mendekapnya dari belakang, Jaejoong tahu wangi itu, ia kenal betul. Wangi tubuh yang ia rindukkan, saking ia rindukan ia sampai berdelusional bahwa Yunho kini tengah memeluknya dan berbisik.

_Eh. Berbisik? Apa ini bukan halusinasinya?_

"Berhentilah menangis, Cengeng."

Jaejoong mematung, jadi ia tidak sedang berkhayal? Dengan ragu ia menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati kekasih bodohnya tengah tersnyum hangat padanya.

"Do you miss me?" godanya.

"Dasar beruang gendut jahat! ! !" Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dan memukuli dada kekasihnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aw.. Aw.. Appo, Baby.." Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dan mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir cherry kesayangannya itu, memagutnya dan mengulumnya penuh kasih dan cinta.

.

.

"Apa kau berselingkuh selama berada di Jepang?" namja cantik itu mengintrogasi kekasihnya, saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman _Seongnakwon_ di Seoul. Sebuah taman yang indah dan bergaya Joseon.

Jung Yunho terlihat seakan-akan berpikir sejenak.

"Menyebalkan! Jadi kau selingkuh, eoh?" tuduh Jaejoong.

"Tidak." Sanggah Yunho.

"Kenapa mengatakan tidak saja harus berpikir lama?" protes Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu. Sedihnya aku di tuduh selingkuh oleh kekasih cantikku." Mimik mukanya dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Dasar tukang akting." Jaejoong terkikik. "Yun, aku mau beli permen kapas itu." Tunjuknya pada stand penjual makanan-makanan kecil.

"Ciyum dulu, dong."

"Hiyaaaa.. dasar beruang ganjen." Teriak Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa, "Baiklah, tunggu disini ne, aku tidak lama."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia terus melihat ke arah beruang tampannya itu sedikit berlari menuju tempat penjual permen kapas, tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada orang berjaket hitam yang berjalan lewat tepat di seberang taman tempat Jaejoong duduk, Jaejoong terkesiap dan sekujur tubuhnya langsung menegang. Ia hampir tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Orang itu berhenti di pinggir jalan di antara sekelompok pejalan kaki, sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna sehingga bisa menyeberang jalan. Tak lama kemudian lampu tanda boleh menyeberang menyala. Lalu ia pun menyeberang tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Pandangan Jaejoong tak pernah lepas dari orang itu sampai sosoknya hilang ditelan kerumunan orang di seberang jalan. Setelah orang itu lenyap dari pandangan, Jaejoong baru menyadari sejak tadi dirinya menahan napas. Tangannya terkepal di besi pegangan bangku taman, Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

.

.

_Orang itu! Dia... Tidak salah lagi..._

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Why Should be Me?**

Annyeonghaseoyo~ Kimmy datang. Siap-siap ya, part ini final Chapter, puanjaaaaangggg bgt.. di mohon reviewnya yah, sedikit juga gakpapa, seenggaknya ngetik sedikit review gak bikin pegel, dibandingin mijitin tangan kimmy yang berusaha keras ngelanjutin ff ini.. Hahahha.. (pamrih)

Kalimat-kalimatnya diambil dari novel "autumn in Paris" karyanya Ilana Tan. Novelnya sedih bgt, ya kurang lebih kayak begini ceritanya.. hiks.. (lah)..

Enjoy Reading~

.

_._

_(Before)_

Orang itu berhenti di pinggir jalan berdiri diantara sekelompok pejalan kaki, sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna sehingga bisa menyeberang jalan. Tak lama kemudian lampu tanda boleh menyeberang menyala. Lalu ia pun menyeberang tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Pandangan Jaejoong tak pernah lepas dari orang itu sampai sosoknya hilang ditelan kerumunan orang di seberang jalan. Setelah orang itu lenyap dari pandangan, Jaejoong baru menyadari sejak tadi dirinya menahan napas. Tangannya terkepal di besi pegangan bangku taman, Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

.

_Orang itu! Dia... Tidak salah lagi..._

.

.

**(FINAL CHAPTER)**

"Joongie.."

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho mengguncang-guncang pelan bahu kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong tampak seperti orang yang pikirannya entah kemana.

Jaejoong seakan baru menyadari keberadaan Yunho disampingnya, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat ia memeluk Yunho erat.

"Ayo pulang, Yun." Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Yunho reflek membuang permen kapas di tangannya, dan mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng, tubuhnya belum berhenti gemetaran, Yunho yang merasa khawatir akhirnya mendekap kekasihnya dan membawanya menuju ke mobil yang di parkir tidak jauh dari bangku tempat mereka duduk.

Jaejoong meminta pulang ke rumah keluarganya, selama di perjalananpun ia hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di kediaman Kim, Jaejoong langsung menghambur memeluk Ummanya dan terus meracau tentang '_orang itu'._

Yunho merasa ia adalah manusia paling bodoh di dunia, karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan kekasihnya, ia bahkan tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong dengan '_orang itu'._

Nyonya Kim mulai merasa bahwa tubuh anaknya sebentar lagi akan meluruh di pelukannya, dan benar saja Jaejoong ambruk di pelukan Ummanya, Yunho yang sedikit terkesiap langsung mengambil alih tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam gendongannya, dan membawanya ke kamar.

Setelah memastikan keadaan Jaejoong baik-baik saja, Yunho dan Nyonya Kim keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Keduanya duduk di ruang keluarga dengan ditemani dua cangkir cappucino yang masih mengepul. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar akhirnya Jung Yunho memberanikan diri bertanya kepada calon mertuanya itu tentang apa yang sebetulnya baru saja terjadi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Umma? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjadi .." Yunho tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Dia pasti melihat _orang itu,_ Yun."

"Umma, Demi Tuhan aku mulai jengah dengan kata-kata _orang itu,_ aku tidak mengerti." Nada suara Yunho mulai terdengar tidak sabaran.

Umma Kim terlihat menghela nafasnya dalam, "Umma tidak berhak menceritakannya padamu, Yun. Suatu saat nanti, biar Joongie sendiri yang menceritakannya padamu. Maafkan Umma, ne?"

Melihat Yunho yang hanya diam saja, Umma Kim berpikir mungkin kekasih putra cantiknya ini lelah seharian pergi bersama putranya. "Malam ini menginaplah disini, Yun. Kau pasti lelah kan, istirahatlah. Temani Jaejoong di kamarnya."

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Ne, Umma. Terima kasih."

.

.

Keesokan harinya keadaan Jaejoong sama sekali belum membaik. Ia demam tinggi, ia juga menolak makan dan minum obat, tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Appa Kim yang pada saat itu baru pulang dinas dari China langsung meluncur ke Saint Marry Seoul Hospital. Disana ia menemukan istrinya yang terlihat muram dan duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil tangannya meremas-remas pelan jemari putra bungsunya. Sementara Yunho duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan ibu dan anak itu.

Tidak berhasil membujuk istrinya untuk beranjak sebentar dari ranjang Jaejoong, Appa Kim kemudian menyapa Yunho yang duduk dengan tampang clueless, "Yun, mau temani Appa minum kopi?"

Yunho mengangguk. Kemudian kedua namja tampan berbeda usia itu keluar mencari kopi sekalian melepas penat dengan menghirup udara segar.

"Appa sudah dengar apa yang terjadi," Appa Kim memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk di taman rumah sakit dengan cup kopi yang mengepul di genggaman tangan masing-masing.

"Depresi sialan itu datang lagi."

"Appa, bisa kah Appa ceritakan padaku, sebenarnya siapa yang dimaksud Joongie dengan _orang itu_?" tanya Yunho kalah dengan rasa penasarannya yang terus menderanya dua hari ini.

Appa Kim menatap wajah kekasih putranya itu dengan dalam, seperti menimbang-nimbang. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengetahui ini, Yun. Walaupun berat bagiku menceritakannya, tapi kau berhak mengetahuinya." Jeda sejenak. "Uri Joongie, sebenarnya bukan putra kandung kami. Aku dan istriku mengadopsinya 22 tahun yang lalu. Kami berdua melihat bayi mungil itu ketika berkunjung ke rumah sakit, ia sangat kecil, berada di incubator. Menurut dokter yang menangani proses kelahiran Jaejoong, yang tidak lain adalah kakakku sendiri, bayi mungil itu tidak dinginkan oleh ayahnya. Sedangkan ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya."

Yunho terkejut, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya bukan anak kandung Appa dan Umma Kim, sedangkan selama ini hubungan Jaejoong dan keduanya terlihat sangat sangat dekat, terutama dengan sang Umma, betul-betul seperti Ibu dan anak.

"Aku dan istriku sangat menyayanginya, bahkan mungkin kami lebih menyayangi uri Joongie dibandingkan putri-putri kandung kami sendiri." Appa Kim sedikit tersenyum. "Kami semua menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari siapapun, sampai kejadian naas itu terjadi."

Yunho menahan nafas, sepertinya akan ada kejutan lain yang menantinya setelah ini.

"Joongie kecelakaan, sangat parah, ia sekarat. Nyawanya tidak akan tertolong seandainya orang itu tidak menolongnya. Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan kedua ginjal Jaejoong rusak dan harus segera diangkat. Ia membutuhkan donor ginjal secepatnya. Kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mencarikan Jaejoong ginjal lain, selain meminta pada orang itu, orang yang tidak lain adalah ayah kandungnya."

.

**DEGH! ! !**

.

Cerita ini, Yunho yakin, ia pernah mendengarnya. _Tidak. Tolong. _Jangan katakan bahwa apa yang ada di benak Yunho sekarang adalah sama dengan kenyataan yang akan diutarakan Appa Kim padanya.

"Akhirnya setelah Jaejoong sadar, ia tahu kenyataan ini."

"Boleh aku tahu, siapa nama Ayah kandung Jaejoong, Appa?" tanya Yunho ragu-ragu,

"Uri Joongie seharusnya menyandang marga, Han." Appa Kim menghela nafasnya berat.

'Aku tidak tahu apa marga 'cinta pertama Ibuku', tapi ku mohon … jangan ….'

"Namanya, Han Sang Joon."

_Tidak._ Yunho tidak akan mengambil kesimpulan terburu-buru. Meskipun cerita Ayah kandungnya sama dengan cerita Appa Kim, meskipun nama yang disebut Appa Kim sama dengan nama belakang Ayah kandungnya, tapi tidak mungkin ada kebetulan yang sekejam ini. Tolong jangan apa yang Yunho pikirkan adalah kenyataan.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Yun." Tanya Appa Kim lembut.

"A- Aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti ini membuatmu bingung, ne? Tidak usah kau pikirkan, Jaejoong tetap putra kami, sampai kapanpun, ia adalah seorang Kim." Pria paruh baya yang terlihat sangat berwibawa itu mengusap-ngusap pelan bahu kekasih putranya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. _'Bukan itu yang sedang kupikirkan Appa.' _

.

.

Jung Yunho terlihat gelisah, ia terburu-buru meninggalkan kamar rawat Jaejoong dan masuk ke dalam mobil milik kekasihnya itu lalu menjalankannya menuju suatu tempat, ia betul-betul harus memastikan sesuatu, atau tidak ia bisa gila memikirkan dan menerka-nerka sendiri.

Rumah kumuh itu, tujuan Yunho. Rumah itu masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali Yunho mengunjunginya, kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali mengunjungi rumah kumuh itu perasaannya selalu buruk.

Tanpa ragu, Jung Yunho mengetuk pintu bercat lusuh itu, tidak lama keluarlah pria tua yang menurut mendiang Ibunya adalah ayah kandungnya.

"Ada perlu apa, Jung Yunho?" sapa pria tua itu, setelah ia menyuruh Yunho masuk, sedikit kaget bahwa putranya tiba-tiba mendatangi rumahnya lagi. Sebuah senyum samar terulas di bibirnya meski tidak terlalu ia tampakan bahwa ia sangat bahagia karena putranya datang kembali padanya.

"Apa kau kenal, namja cantik yang ada dalam foto ini?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi, ia menunjukkan foto Jaejoong yang ada dalam ponselnya.

Sang Joon terlihat menahan nafasnya, "Kim Jaejoong?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah Tuan muda dari keluarga konglomerat Kim, kan?" jawab pria tua itu.

"Apa kau mempunyai hubungan dengannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" wajah tua itu sedikit memucat.

"Kumohon ceritakan padaku sejujur-jujurnya siapa sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong, Sang Joon-sshi."

"Dia.." Sang Joon terlihat ragu, "Dia putraku. Dia adalah adikmu."

Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak Mungkin. Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin." Gumamnya pelan.

"Ada apa, Yunho?" tanya pria itu.

"Dia.. Kim Jaejoong.. Dia adalah kekasihku." Nada suara Yunho terdengar putus asa.

"Kau?" pria bernama lengkap Han Sang Joon itu sangat terkejut. Nada suaranya tercekat. "Dia, kekasihmu?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" pria tua itu menggumamkan suatu pertanyaan, tapi tidak ditujukannya pada Yunho, melainkan untuk menyadarkan dirinya, takdir apa yang sedang mempermainkannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu?" ragu-ragu ia bertanya pada putra sulungnya.

Yunho tetap diam. Bagaimana perasaannya terhadap putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu? Terhadap Jaejoong? Bagaimana perasaannya terhadap ... adiknya? Tolong jangan memintanya menjawab...

"Kalian, Kalian saling menyukai?" Mendengar pertanyaan pria tua itu pundak Yunho terasa berat. Ia membenamkan tangan ke saku jaketnya dan mengembuskan napas.

"Jung Yunho.."

Yunho menatap kosong ke cangkir kopi di atas meja. Ia menjawab pertanyaan pria tua itu dengan pertanyaan baru, "Apakah kau yakin bahwa Jaejoong adalah putra kandungmu?"

Han Sang Joon tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kaget karena tidak menyangka Yunho akan bertanya seperti itu. Yunho hanya bisa berharap pria itu memahami bahwa pertanyaannya tidak bertujuan menghina siapa pun.

"Benar," sahunya. "Dia memang putra kandungku, Han Jaejoong, putra yang lahir atas kesalahanku. Tidak ada keraguan tentang itu."

Yunho memejamkan mata. Satu kemungkinan gagal...

"Lalu apa kau yakin aku putra kandungmu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Pria tua itu tidak menjawab.

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir mungkin ibuku salah?" Yunho melanjutkan. "Mungkin kau bukanlah ayah kandungku. Mungkin ayah kandungku orang lain yang ..."

Yunho segera menghentikan kata-katanya begitu menyadari apa yang baru dikatakannya. Astaga! Apakah ia baru menuduh ibunya terlibat dengan pria lain? Memangnya ia pikir ibunya itu wanita seperti apa? Yunho merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Ia tidak percaya apa yang sudah dipikirkannya.

"Yunho," panggil Han Sang Joon.

Yunho menghela napas dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. "Maafkan aku," katanya lirih. "Aku tidak bermaksud meragukan ibuku. Hanya saja..."

Suaranya mulai serak. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya?

Ia berdeham dan berkata, "Mungkin yang dimaksud ibuku bukan Sang Joon dirimu. Bukan Sang Joon bermarga Han, atau … " Yunho tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini," gumam pria itu lagi,.

Semua kemungkinan harus ditelusuri. Yunho tidak bisa hidup dalam kebimbangan seperti ini. Terlalu menyakitkan. Ia harus tahu pasti.

"Sang Joon-sshi," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjalani tes DNA?"

Yunho tidak pernah berpikir dirinyalah yang akan mengajukan permintaan itu ketika ia mulai mencari ayah kandungnya. Saat itu ia menekankan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak memerlukan pengakuan ayah kandungnya, jadi ia tidak peduli apakah ayah kandungnya akan mengakuinya atau menolaknya. Tapi sekarang keadaannya lain. Ia tidak bisa terjerat dalam lingkaran menyesakkan ini. Ia harus tahu. Harus...

Yunho merasa pria tua yang duduk di hadapannya itu tidak terlalu terkejut dengan permintaannya. Mungkin Han Sang Joon juga sudah memperkirakan hal itu.

"Tes DNA?" ulang pria itu. "Kau ingin memastikan..."

"Apakah kau adalah ayah kandungku," Yunho melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Han Sang Joon terdiam cukup lama, seakan mempertimbangkan usul Yunho, Apakah ia akan menganggap usulnya keterlaluan atau masuk akal?

"Baiklah," akhirnya pria itu menyetujui dan Yuno mendesah lega. "Kapan?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Ini satu-satunya harapannya... _Harapan terakhirnya_.

.

_._

_'Seharusnya mungkin aku tidak melakukannya.'_ Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran bangku taman rumah sakit dan memejamkan mata.

Tadi ia baru saja menjalani tes DNA bersama Han Sang Joon di rumah sakit tempat kekasihnya juga sedang di rawat. Semuanya berjalan seperti mimpi. Setelah selesai menjalani tes, ia langsung pergi tanpa berbicara dengan pria itu. Ia sedang tidak ingin bicara. Ia terlalu tegang untuk bicara.

Yunho sedang memikirkan tentang hasil tes yang akan diterimanya besok. Apa hasilnya? Bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkelebat dalam benaknya, tapi sayangnya tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan.

Ia sibuk bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya terus melangkah menuju ruang dimana kekasihnya berada.

Begitu sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di depan pintu ruang rawat Jaejoong, ia membukanya perlahan, kemudian ia memperhatikan pahatan Tuhan paling indah, wajah kekasihnya Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur setelah makan siang dan minum obat, entah bagaimana Yunho merasa beban pikirannya berkurang dan hatinya terasa hangat.

Aneh sekali... Kenapa hanya dengan melihat wajah cantik itu saja ia bisa merasa gembira?

"Yunnie, dari mana?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung membuka matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya.

"Hmm..Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu, sayang?" Yunho bertanya pelan,

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur. Hanya sedang memejamkan mata sambil membayangkan wajah kekasih tampanku." Jawabnya riang.

Jung Yunho hanya terdiam memandangi senyum Jaejoong,

"Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong setelah beberapa detik Yunho tidak juga bersuara.

_Grep.._ tubuh mungilnya itu tiba-tiba ditarik dan didekap erat oleh Yunho,

"Yunnie, ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

_'Pelukan ini'_ Yunho betul-betul tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya hal yang wajar. Rasanya wajar sekali memeluk Jaejoong, kekasihnya. Rasanya menyenangkan. Untuk sesaat sepertinya ia bisa melupakan masalahnya, melepaskan ketegangan di pundaknya dan bernapas dengan lega.

"Yunnie hari ini aneh." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut, walaupun ia membalas pelukan Jung Yunho dengan sama eratnya.

"Maaf," gumam Yunho pelan, sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, Changmin bilang, besok aku sudah boleh pulang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Jaejoong.

Kekasihnya menganggukkan kepalanya imut. "Syukurlah." Yunho kembali memeluk namja cantik itu.

.

.

Amplop tipis di tangannya ini terasa berat. Rasanya begitu berat sampai Yunho harus memegangnya dengan kedua tangan. Apakah ia sudah siap membuka amplop itu?

Yunho berjalan ke taman di samping rumah sakit, duduk di bangku taman Rumah Sakit yang sama saat kemarin ia menjalani test DNA itu.

Mungkin seharusnya ia menelepon Han Sang Joon, apakah pria tua itu juga penasaran akan hasil test ini.

Tidak... Yunho ingin memastikan sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar, ia merobek amplop putih itu dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi. Matanya mulai membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Semakin ia membaca, pelipisnya semakin berdenyut-denyut.

_Tidak... Tidak... _

Begitu selesai membaca, kedua tangannya terkulai lemas dan ia memejamkan mata erat-erat. Napasnya berat dan terputus-putus. Dunianya mendadak gelap dan runtuh di depan matanya.

Harapan terakhirnya... Satu-satunya harapan yang dimilikinya hilang sudah.

Ia, Jung Yunho, memang anak kandung pria itu, Han Sang Joon.

.

.

"Kau sudah menerimanya?" tanya Han Sang Joon, yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Suaranya mendesak. Cemas. Ayah kandungnya itu menyusul ke rumah sakit, sungguh ia betul-betul cemas dengan keadaan ini.

"Ya," gumam Yunho.

"Lalu?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Hanya menarik napas. Ia tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Seperti yang kita perkirakan?" tanya pria tua itu lagi. Suaranya tidak lagi terdengar mendesak.

Yunho masih tidak bisa menemukan suaranya.

"Jung Yunho," panggil pria itu. Nadanya melembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yunho menopangkan kedua sikunya dan sebelah tangannya menekan keningnya. Kacau, pikirannya sedang kacau, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Jaejoong?"

Kali ini Yunho memberikan reaksi. "Tidak," jawabnya cepat.

"Dia harus tahu, Yunho."

Yunho mengembuskan napas. _Aku tahu. Demi Tuhan! Aku tahu... _

"Aku akan mengatakannya, nanti, saat aku siap."

Setelah diam beberapa saat, pria tua bernama lengkap Han Sang Joon itu berkata dengan suara serak,

"Cepat beri tahu dia, sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin rumit, sebelum perasaan cinta kalian semakin dalam, kau dan Jaejoong tidak bisa saling mencintai, kalian berdua putra kandungku, kalian kakak adik, Yunho." Pria itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Aku sungguh menyesal keadaannya menjadi seperti ini. Dosaku kepada putra bungsuku itu sepertinya tidak akan termaafkan sampai kapanpun, dan juga padamu, aku telah menghancurkan hidup kedua putraku, tapi … Maafkan aku. Sungguh."

Jung Yunho memejamkan mata.

Tuhan, tolonglah ia... Ia tidak bisa memberitahu namja cantik kekasihnya itu bahwa mereka punya ayah yang sama.

_Ia tidak bisa..._

_._

_._

Kedua bola mata indah itu terbelalak lebar, tadinya ia berniat mencari kekasihnya di sekeliling taman rumah sakit, tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya sedang tidak sendirian. Ia baru saja hendak melangkah mendekati kedua pria yang duduk membelakanginya, ketika ia mendengar suara itu, _suara seseorang yang amat dibencinya._

Kaki Jaejoong mendadak lemas. Ia memutar tubuh dan harus bersandar di tembok supaya tidak jatuh. Apa yang dikatakan orang itu tadi...? Putranya...? Jung Yunho?

Ia merasa pusing, seakan seluruh darah di tubuhnya terserap keluar. Tangannya dingin dan selain itu ia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Bahunya tegang. Dadanya berat sekali. Paru-parunya tidak mau berfungsi. Ia tidak bisa bernapas.

Kepalanya serasa berkabut. Tidak bisa berpikir apa pun.

Pandangannya buram. Tidak bisa melihat apa pun.

Telinganya berdenging. Tidak bisa mendengar apa pun.

Ia berbalik dengan pelan, berjalan menjauhi taman dengan linglung. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya dan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kepalanya disandarkan ke dinding. Matanya menatap kosong.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong tahu kenapa sejak pertama kali bertemu Yunho, ia merasa namja tampan itu sepertinya tidak asing. Dulu ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi sekarang semuanya mendadak jelas.

Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong pada orang itu!

Caranya berjalan, caranya tersenyum, caranya berbicara. Dan matanya. Astaga! Mata itu. Mata Yunho sama dengan mata pria tua itu. Sama dengan mata Jaejoong sendiri. Mereka bertiga memiliki mata berwarna light brown yang bersinar indah..

Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadarinya?

Kenapa harus pria itu yang menjadi ayah kandung Jung Yunho?

Kenapa pria itu harus menjadi ayah kandungnya?

Kenapa ia harus terlahir di dunia ini dengan pria tua itu sebagai ayah kandungnya?

Jaejoong menekan telapak tangannya ke dada. Sakit...

.

.

Jaejoong tidak kembali ke kamar rawatnya. Ia langsung berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kepalanya sakit dan jantungnya berdebar cepat sekali. Terlalu cepat. Ia perlu berpikir. Sendirian.

Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di depan apartementnya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar ia masuk ke kamarnya, kemudian duduk meringkuk di ranjang. Tetap diam seperti itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk diam seperti itu dengan keheningan yang menyelimutinya, tiba-tiba dipecahkan dering ponsel. Jaejoong tersentak dan sesaat kesadarannya kembali. Ia baru menyadari langit di luar jendela sudah mulai gelap dan kamar tidurnya juga gelap gulita. Pasti sudah lama ia duduk seperti itu. Ia tidak menghitung waktu. Ia juga tidak peduli.

"Yeoboseyo?" katanya begitu ponsel sudah menempel di telinga. Suaranya terdengar kering.

"Kau ada di mana?" tanya Yunho langsung. Jaejoong bisa membayangkan Yunho pasti kebingungan mencarinya.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut dan ia menelan ludah. Kenapa begitu mendengar suara itu saja hatinya terasa perih?

"Joongie, kau dimana? Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja dari rumah sakit." ulang Yunho.

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong bergumam lirih. "Kenapa, kenapa kau bisa menjadi kakakku, Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong dengan berurai air mata.

"Joongie, Ma-Maksudmu?" Yunho tercekat.

"kenapa kau bisa menjadi kakakku, Jung Yunho?" ulang Jaejoong kali ini sambil berteriak.

"Kau dimana Joongie?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Jawab aku Yun, kenapa harus pria itu yang menjadi ayahmu?" teriak Jaejoong lagi.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, berdiri di puncak Seoul Tower dan memandangi Seoul dari ketinggian tidak memberikan kedamaian.

Tadi Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartementnya, ia yakin sebentar lagi Yunho akan datang ke apartement, sedangkan ia belum ingin bertemu Yunho. Tanpa tujuan yang jelas, ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah, lalu kakinya membawanya ke tempat itu, ia berdiri dan merenung, tetapi setelah begitu lama berdiri di sana, ia tetap belum bisa mencerna apa pun. Ia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, masih berharap semua ini mimpi buruk dan ia akan segera terbangun.

Pikirannya kosong, karena hati kecilnya menolak berpikir. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun, karena sarafnya menolak merasakan. Lebih baik ia tidak berpikir. Lebih baik sarafnya mati rasa. Kalau tidak, ia takkan sanggup menanggung rasa sakit ini. Terlalu besar.

Sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di sini? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini waktu berlalu begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tetapi ia menikmati kesunyian dan kesendiriannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini."

Suara itu menembus benteng kabut hitam di sekeliling Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menoleh dengan cepat. Napasnya tercekat ketika mendapati Jung Yunho yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Jaejoong tercekat. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Mungkin saja. Yunho menatapnya dengan matanya yang lembut, tersenyum kepadanya dengan cara yang sudah sangat dikenal... dan disukainya.

Lalu Yunho mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan membelai kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong bisa merasakan sentuhan itu. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Yunho sungguh ada di sampingnya, tersenyum kepadanya, berbicara kepadanya.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku mencarimu?" tanya Yunho sambil mengembuskan napasnya yang putus-putus . "Aku sudah berlari mengelilingi Seoul demi mencarimu."

Begitu melihat namja tampan itu dan mendengar suaranya, mendadak saraf Jaejoong kembali bekerja. Berbagai macam perasaan membanjiri dirinya. Saat itulah ia menyadari betapa ia merindukan Yunho. Amat sangat...

Yunho menarik kembali tangannya dan memasang tampang heran. "Kenapa diam saja? Tidak mau bicara padaku?"

Jaejoong mendapati dirinya tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "Berlari keliling Seoul?"

Yunho tertawa. "Kau tidak percaya? Tidak percaya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, ia meraih sebelah tangan Jaejoong dan ditempelkan di dadanya. Jaejoong terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Matanya terbelalak menatap mata Yunho, mulutnya mendadak kering dan napasnya tertahan.

"Kau bisa merasakan debar jantungku?" tanya Yunho pelan. Matanya menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong.

Telapak tangannya menempel di dada Yunho dan tangannya gemetar dalam genggaman Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan debar jantung laki-laki itu. Berdebar kencang di bawah telapak tangannya.

"Kau merasakan jantungku berdebar keras? Cepat?"

Suara Yunho seakan menghipnotisnya. Jaejoong tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Yunho. Ia juga tidak bisa menjawab.

"Ini karena dirimu."

Jaejoong menahan napas. Ia bisa merasakan debar jantung Yunho, tetapi tidak bisa merasakan debar jantungnya sendiri.

Yunho tersenyum. "Ini karena aku telah berlari mengelilingi Seoul demi mencarimu. Kau percaya sekarang?"

Kekasihnya itu begitu tampan. Begitu baik. Hati Jaejoong sakit sekali karena perasaan yang dirasakannya terhadap Yunho. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan menangis," gumam Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jari. "Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya? Aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tidak tahu, bahwa kita berdua akan terlibat dengan takdir yang seperti ini."

Mendengar ucapan itu, air mata Jaejoong bukannya berhenti, malah mengalir semakin deras.

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyadarinya, Yunho telah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Yunho memeluknya erat, sebelum ia sempat menolak. Tetapi ia tahu ia tidak mungkin bisa menolak.

"Jangan menangis lagi," bisik Yunho sambil tetap mendekapnya. "Aku minta maaf."

Jaejoong menangis di dada Yunho. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti. Mengalir terus tanpa bisa ditahan. Ia berharap air mata itu bisa meredakan rasa sakit di dadanya, tetapi tidak bisa. Semakin ia menangis, semakin sakit dadanya.

.

Yunho baru menyadari ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika akhirnya menemukan namja cantik itu berdiri di puncak Seoul Tower. Melihat punggung kekasihnya saja bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa usahanya menghindari Jaejoong akan sia-sia. Ia bisa saja menghindari namja cantik itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menghindari perasaannya. Segalanya bertambah rumit. Meskipun begitu, Yunho tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang.

Jaejoong sudah berhenti menangis dan terlihat lebih tenang. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menemani dan menenangkan namja cantik itu, karena jelas sekali Jaejoong membutuhkannya.

Jaejoong menarik napas dan berbisik pelan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Yunho terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Yunho bertanya, "Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

Jaejoong menoleh.

"Malam ini saja," lanjut Yunho. Ia sudah membuat keputusan. "Kita lupakan tentang masalah itu dan bersenang-senang sebentar. Kita pergi makan malam, lalu menonton film, teater, apa saja. Jalan-jalan di sepanjang Sungai Han juga boleh. Apa saja yang kauinginkan. Bagaimana?"

Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir Jaejoong. "Apa saja yang kuinginkan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Apa saja."

Yunho sungguh ingin melupakan semua masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya. Juga rahasia itu. Ia ingin melupakan kenyataan itu sebentar. Hari ini saja. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kenyataan Jaejoong adalah adiknya. Malam ini saja. Ia ingin mencurahkan perasaannya terhadap namja cantik itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mereka berpandangan, lalu Jaejoong mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Yunho mengulurkan tangan. Setelah ragu sesaat, Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangannya. Ketika tangan mungil itu berada dalam genggamannya, Yunho merasa dirinya utuh kembali.

.

Malam itu berjalan sempurna. Mereka makan malam di sebuah restoran Italy favorite Jaejoong, kemudian menonton film Hollywood yang di-dub ke dalam bahasa Korea. Lalu terakhir mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan di sepanjang sungai Han.

"Udara malam ini sangat dingin. Mungkin lain kali, kita harus pakai jaket yang lebih tebal." Yunho menggenggam pelan dan meniup-niup telapak tangan dingin jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak dan menurunkan tangannya. Sesaat ia kembali menginjak bumi dan dihadapkan pada kenyataan. Apakah akan ada lain kali? Ia meragukannya. Tetapi ia tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan sekarang. Mereka sudah berjanji, walaupun hanya malam ini, mereka akan bersenang-senang dan melupakan segala masalah.

"Iya. Kau benar. Lain kali." kata Jaejoong akhirnya. Biarlah ia bermimpi bisa tetap bersama Yunho setelah malam ini.

.

.

Ketika malam itu harus berakhir, Jaejoong merasa tidak rela. Perlahan-lahan kenyataan mulai menghampiri dan ia belum siap menerimanya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati bolehkah ia hidup dalam mimpi? Apa yang terjadi kalau ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan? Apa yang akan terjadi?

Yunho mengantarnya pulang ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Namja tampan itu juga terlihat bimbang. Beberapa saat mereka masih berpegangan tangan. Lalu Yunho menyerah. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya dan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong.

"Selamat malam, Jaejoongie." katanya sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan memegang kepala Jaejoong sekilas.

Begitu Yunho berbalik pergi. Jaejoong merasa sebagian hatinya tercabik, sebagian dirinya ikut pergi. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa diam memandangi punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh. Setelah sosok Yunho menghilang, ia baru membalikkan tubuh dengan pelan. Ketika ingin menekan bel, ia baru menyadari tangannya gemetar. Ia belum ingin pulang, tanpa bisa dikendalikan kakinya membawanya kembali ke sungai Han.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo.." Yunho menjawab panggilan Yoochun di ponselnya dengan sedikit bingung pasalnya jam menunjukkan angka 3 dini hari, bukan waktu yang wajar untuk menelefon seseorang, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting, pikirnya.

"Yunho Hyung, apa kau bersama Jae-Hyung?" nada suara Yoochun terdengar was-was.

"Tidak." Jawab Yunho yang mulai tertular panik.

"Jae-Hyung tidak pulang ke apartement, tidak juga pulang ke rumah keluarga Kim, Umma Kim berada di apartement sekarang, Hyung. Umma Kim menangis terus, ia bilang, ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang Jae-Hyung." Jelas Yoochun.

"Aku tadi memang bertemu dengannya Chun, lalu aku antar dia pulang, aku antarkan dia sampai depan rumahnya, lalu kami berpisah dan aku sekarang berada di hotel." Jawab Yunho sedikit pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya Tuhan.. Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian? Lalu, kau tahu dimana kira-kira Jae Hyung berada?" Yoochun mulai terdengar putus asa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita cari Jaejoong sekarang, Chun."

"Baiklah, Hyung. Segera hubungi aku kalau Hyung sudah berhasil menemukannya, aku juga akan menghubungimu kalau aku berhasil menemukannya."

_Klik._

.

_Tolong Lindungi Jaejoong, dimanapun ia berada Tuhan, _Doa Yunho dalam hatinya. Ia menyambar Jaket lalu buru-buru keluar dari kamar hotelnya, kemana saja, mencari namja cantik yang saat ini sedang sangat terpuruk itu.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap kosong ke bawah. Permukaan sungai Han terlihat remang seperti kaca besar berwarna hitam yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu di tepi jalan. Air sungai itu pasti dingin sekali. Ia pasti akan mati kedinginan bila terjun ke sungai itu. Mati beku. Belum lagi ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa berenang.

Ia hanya perlu membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya akan membeku. Rasa sakit ini juga akan membeku. Ia tidak akan merasakan sakit ini lagi.

Sedikit dorongan. Satu kali dorongan saja.

Tetapi tubuhnya tetap bergeming. Terpaku di tempat. Tidak mau bergerak.

Rasa sakit di dadanya kian menusuk. Nyaris tak tertahankan. Ia tidak sanggup menanggungnya lagi. _Tuhan, tolonglah aku... Ambillah rasa sakit ini dariku..._

Ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menatap permukaan sungai.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkeram lengannya dan menariknya dengan kasar menjauhi pagar jembatan. Jaejoong terperanjat dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia memutar kepala dengan cepat dan langsung berhadapan dengan Yoochun yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut tidak senang.

"Yoochun?" gumamnya dengan suara seperti tercekik. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap bisa bertemu Yoochun di saat seperti ini.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun keras tanpa embel-embel Hyung. Ia masih mencengkeram lengan namja cantik itu.

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran mulai meresap kembali ke dalam diri Jaejoong dan ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Yoochun. "Aduh... Lepaskan tanganku. Sakit."

Yoochun melonggarkan cengkeramannya, tetapi tidak benar-benar melepaskannya.

"Kau habis menangis, Hyung?" tanya Yoochun pelan. Ia menatap lurus ke mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memaksakan seulas senyum dan mengelak dari tatapan Yoochun. "Hanya sedikit. Sebentar. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Yoochun menarik napas. "Ada apa lagi denganmu?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

"Mau menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Pandangan Jaejoong kembali berkabut. "Chunnie," gumamnya dengan suara seakan sedang bermimpi. "Kau mau tahu apa yang baru saja akan kulakukan?"

Yoochun tidak yakin ia berani mendengar jawabannya.

"Tadinya aku ingin melompat."

"Apa?" Yoochun benar-benar kaget. "Coba katakan sekali lagi."

Jaejoong masih tidak menatapnya. "Aku ingin melompat."

Tanpa alasan yang jelas Yoochun berkata, "Kau tidak bisa berenang."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menatap permukaan sungai dengan tatapan menerawang. "Aku tahu."

"Kenapa Hyung?" seru Yoochun sambil mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong, berharap dengan begitu namja cantik itu akan tersadar kembali.

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menempelkannya di dada. "Karena sakit sekali rasanya. Di sini. Sakit sekali, Yoochun."

Yoochun tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia masih _shock _mendengar Jaejoong tadi berniat bunuh diri.

"Tapi untunglah kau datang," kata Jaejoong. Ia berpaling menatap Yoochun dan tersenyum. Senyum setengah hati. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Karena kau datang, aku jadi tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yoochun. "Temani aku minum, Chunnie. Ayo kita minum sampai mabuk. Aku ingin minum sampai rasa sakit ini tidak terasa lagi. Minum sampai mati."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Ayo kita pulang, semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu, Hyung. Umma, Appa dan juga Yunho Hyung." gerutu Yoochun. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Hyung yang paling disayanginya bersikap seperti ini. Dan ia tidak suka apa yang dilihatnya. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Mendengar nama itu disebut, pandangan Jaejoong kembali kosong. "Aku sedang tidak mau bertemu siapa-siapa, Chunnie." Bisiknya pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Yoochun akhirnya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jaejoong. "Kau mau minum? Akan kutemani. Ayo, kita pergi."

Yoochun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong, walaupun ia merasa Hyungnya itu sedang putus asa. Ia akan bertanya pada Jaejoong nanti. Sekarang ini ia tahu jelas lebih baik ia menemani namja cantik itu daripada membiarkannya sendirian. Lebih baik ada mengawasi Jaejoong, karena kalau dibiarkan sendirian, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan namja rapuh itu.

Diam-diam Yoochun mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Yunho dan Umma Kim, bahwa dia sudah bersama Jaejoong saat ini, dan akan membawanya pulang nanti.

Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah diskotik, Jaejoong terus menerus menenggak minuman itu, tanpa perduli bahwa tenggorokannya terasa seperti terbakar, sambil meracau ia terus mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama, kalimat yang membuat Yoochun membelalakan matanya, _shocked. _Ketika akhirnya Jaejoong berniat membuka botol bir ketujuhnya, Yoochun terpaksa harus menghentikannya dan memaksanya pulang. Namja cantik itu sudah mabuk berat dan sama sekali tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar tanpa dibantu.

Begitu tiba di apartemennya, Jaejoong langsung menghambur ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu. Yoochun tidak buru-buru menyusulnya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar Jaejoong muntah di kamar mandi. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat hyungnya mabuk sampai seperti ini.

Umma Kim yang memang berada di apartemen putranya itu beranjak menuju dapur dan membuatkan _green Tea _hangat untuk Jaejoong, keadaan namja cantik itu sungguh berantakan dan kacau-balau ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menyesap sedikit _green tea_ yang disodorkan Ummanya, lalu merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan meringkuk di balik selimut, Ummanya memeluk tubuh gemetaran putra yang sangat disayanginya itu. Setelah Jaejoong tertidur, Ummanya mematikan lampu dan keluar dari kamar tidur Jaejoong, kemudian ia duduk merenung di ruang tengah bersama Yoochun yang juga berwajah _blank_.

_'Aku dan Yunho bersaudara. Lucu sekali, bukan?'_ kalimat Hyung cantiknya tadi terus berputar-putar di kepalanya, bagaimana bisa ada takdir yang sekejam itu, Yoochun tidak habis pikir.

Umma Kim merogoh tas tangannya dan mengambil ponssel, tidak lama setelah hubungan telefon itu tersambung dengan linie yang ditujunya, ia langsung bersuara, "Jung Yunho, apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Umma Kim mendesak.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak bertemu, Kim Jaejoong yang terus mengurung diri di kamar apartementnya dan Jung Yunho yang sekarang entah tinggal dimana, Yunho kini tidak lagi tinggal di apartement Jaejoong dan Yoochun, ia menyewa sebuah kamar hotel, memang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari apartement Jaejoong, tapi setidaknya dengan begini ia tidak harus melihat raut kesedihan Jaejoong, yang secara tidak langsung disebabkan olehnya.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong sadar mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, keduanya kini memutuskan untuk bertemu dan membicarakan permasalahan mereka dengan baik-baik, meskipun masalah ini memang tidak memiliki jalan keluar yang menyenangkan. Mereka tengah berdiri di tengah keheningan malam taman dekat apartement Jaejoong. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling diam. Membiarkan suara-suara di sekitar mereka mengisi kesunyian itu. Bunyi mobil-mobil berlalu-lalang, beberapa pejalan kaki yang berbicara dan tertawa. Jaejoong memang merasa sangat gelisah, tapi anehnya sekaligus merasa tenang. Berada di dekat Yunho selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Aku tahu, ini pasti sangat berat bagimu, karena akupun merasakan yang sama, Jaejoongah." kata Yunho, tiba-tiba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Tidak bergerak. Matanya menatap ke depan. Kosong. Tubuhnya tidak bertenanga.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." lanjut Yunho. Suaranya agak bergetar.

Diam sejenak, lalu Jaejoong berbisik, "Aku juga."

Yunho menunduk menatap sepatunya. "Aku menyesal... atas semua yang terjadi."

Jaejoong bersusah payah menelan bongkahan pahit yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Aku juga," bisiknya lagi.

Mereka kembali berdiam diri. Kemudian Yunho mengangkat wajah dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir," katanya pelan. "Segalanya pasti akan segera membaik."

Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong memutar kepalanya menatap Yunho. Mata musang namja tampan itu begitu dalam, begitu tulus, dan menyiratkan begitu banyak penderitaan serta luka. Jaejoong tidak sanggup membalas tatapannya dan kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Apakah hanya dengan melihatku saja membuatmu sedih?" tanya Yunho. Nada suaranya begitu pelan dan tidak berdaya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab. Matanya sudah mulai kabur karena air mata.

_Jangan menangis... Jangan menangis sekarang..._

Ia mendengar Yunho menghela napas. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," katanya. "Karena itu aku memintamu untuk datang kesini."

Jaejoong masih tidak mau menatap Yunho.

"Aku akan pulang ke Jepang."

Kedua tangan Jaejoong kembali terkepal erat di dalam saku mantelnya dan ia menggigit bibir. Untuk sesaat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

Pulang ke Jepang...?

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya," lanjut Yunho datar."Dengan begini akan lebih mudah bagi kita. Bukankah begitu?"

Memang benar. Melihat bayangan namja tampan yang saat ini masih berstatus kekasihnya itu saja hati Jaejoong terasa sakit. Tetapi bagaimana kalau Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya? Bahkan bayangannya pun tidak. Bagaimana? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

"Aku ingin memberitahumu lebih dulu sebelum memberitahu Yoochun," kata Yunho.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa memandang Yunho.

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab. Dengan suara berat akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku... tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea."

_Tidak akan kembali lagi... Tidak akan kembali lagi..._

Jaejoong berusaha mengendalikan napasnya yang terputus-putus. Bernapaslah dengan normal... Tarik... Keluarkan... Tarik... Keluarkan...

"Jaejoongie..."

Dengan enggan Jaejoong menoleh. Yunho menatap langsung ke matanya, lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu disukai Jaejoong. Tapi sayangnya Jaejoong tidak bisa membalas senyumannya. hatinya terlalu hancur untuk tersenyum.

"Aku sangat senang mempunyai adik yang sangat cantik sepertimu." kata Yunho. Ia mengucapkan setiap kata dengan pelan, jelas dan tegas. "Aku bersyukur pernah mengenalmu, Terima kasih."

Kali ini Jaejoong tidak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Yunho.

Yunho berdiri, dan Jaejoong mengikutinya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dan berpandangan.

Setelah bimbang sesaat, Yunho mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Jaejoong menatap tangan yang terjulur itu, lalu kembali menatap mata Yunho. Dengan agak gemetar ia menyambut uluran tangan Yunho.

Kehangatan genggaman tangan Yunho mengalir ke tubuh Jaejoong, mengisi hati dan jiwanya, juga semakin membuat hatinya serasa diremas-remas. Apakah ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa merasakan Yunho menggenggam tangannya?

Lalu tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan pelan namun yakin, menarik Jaejoong mendekatinya, menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong terpana, tercengang, tapi sama sekali tidak menghindar atau menolak. Ia membiarkan Yunho melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di sekeliling tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan Yunho memeluknya dengan erat, sama seperti ketika namja itu berstatus kekasihnya, bukan Hyungnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kehangatan Yunho. Saat itu, ia berharap waktu bisa berhenti. Ia rela memberikan apa saja asalkan waktu berhenti saat itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenalmu," gumam Yunho sekali lagi. "Percayalah padaku."

Jaejoong menelan ludah dan air matanya sudah nyaris jatuh. Ia mengangguk. Ia percaya.

Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya dan mundur selangkah supaya bisa menatap mata Jaejoong. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tidak sanggup berjanji. Ia tahu ini kata-kata perpisahan. Ia belum siap. Jangan pergi, pintanya dalam hati.

"Jaejoongie.." panggil Yunho. "Berjanjilah."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Wajah Yunho terlihat buram di matanya karena terhalang air mata. Akhirnya ia mengangguk.

_Jangan pergi..._

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai kepala Jaejoong. Betapa Jaejoong menyukai sentuhan Yunho itu. Tapi ia juga menyadari itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Yunho. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku jas. "Selamat tinggal, Jaejoongie.."

_Jangan pergi... jangan pergi..._

Jaejoong ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu, memohon Yunho untuk tidak meninggalkannya, tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Ia hanya bisa memohon dalam hati sementara Yunho membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi.

_Kumohon... jangan pergi..._

Isakan pertama melompat keluar dari tenggorokannya dan ia harus menutup mulut dengan tangan supaya Yunho tidak mendengarnya. Tetapi melihat punggung Yunho yang semakin jauh, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan tangisnya. Isakannya bertambah keras dan ia harus membekap mulut dengan kedua tangan, namun itu juga tidak membantu.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong menangis. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi, ia mendengar isakan namja cantik itu. Butuh tekad kuat dan segenap kendali dirinya untuk tidak berbalik dan kembali memeluk Jaejoong. Ia tahu bila ia berbalik dan melihat Jaejoong lagi, ia tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan namja cantik itu.

Ia tahu keputusannya ini adalah yang terbaik. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan. Jaejoong tidak bertanya kapan ia akan pulang ke Jepang. Ia yakin Jaejoong tidak berani bertanya. Juga tidak berani mendengar jawabannya. Yunho sendiri tidak menawarkan diri untuk memberitahu Jaejoong, karena ia tidak sanggup.

Hatinya sakit sekali ketika memeluk Jaejoong, tapi jauh lebih sakit ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya. Tidak apa-apa... Saat ia meninggalkan Korea, hatinya tidak akan sakit lagi. Ia yakin itu. Karena pada saat itu, hatinya juga akan mati. Tidak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi.

_"Hidup ini sungguh aneh, juga tidak adil. Suatu kali hidup melambungkanmu setinggi langit, kali lainnya hidup mengempaskanmu begitu keras ke bumi. Ketika aku menyadari dialah satu-satunya yang paling kubutuhkan dalam hidup ini, kenyataan berteriak di telingaku dia juga satu-satunya orang yang tidak boleh kudapatkan. Kata-kataku mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal, tetapi percayalah, aku rela melepaskan apa saja, melakukan apa saja, asal bisa bersamanya. Tetapi apakah manusia bisa mengubah kenyataan? Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah keluar dari hidupnya. Aku tidak akan melupakan dirinya, tetapi aku harus melupakan perasaanku padanya walaupun itu berarti aku harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku mencoba melakukannya. Pasti butuh waktu lama sebelum aku bisa menatapnya tanpa merasakan apa yang kurasakan setiap kali aku melihatnya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti—aku tidak tahu kapan—rasa sakit ini akan hilang dan saat itu, kami baru akan bertemu kembali. Sebagai seorang adik dan kakak"_

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong merasa sangat lemas. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia merasa tidak bertenaga. Hari ini juga Yunho akan pulang ke Jepang. Tidak akan kembali ke Korea lagi.

Awalnya ia memang tidak ingin tahu kapan tepatnya Yunho akan pulang ke Jepang, tetapi akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia bertanya pada Yoochun dan Yoochun memberitahunya dan bertanya apa yang akan dilakukannya. Terus terang saja, Jaejoong tidak tahu. Ia tidak berencana melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin tahu. Ingin merasa yakin.

Jaejoong tidak ingin kemana-mana hari ini. Ia sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, hanya duduk di ranjangnya dan melamun.

Apakah ia perlu menelepon Yunho?

Apakah ia perlu mengantarnya ke bandara?

Apakah ia sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekali lagi?

Tidak, sebaiknya ia tidak melakukan semua itu. Itu hanya akan lebih menghancurkan dirinya. Biar Yoochun saja yang akan mengantar Yunho ke bandara. Biar Yoochun saja yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Jaejoong sendiri tidak sanggup melakukannya.

.

.

Hampir satu minggu setelah kepergian Jung Yunho kembali ke Jepang, Jaejoong terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya sangat pucat, tidak ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, bahkan airpun tidak.

Ia menolak dibawa ke rumah sakit, menolak di periksa Changmin walaupun dokter muda yang sudah seperti adik baginya itu sudah extra datang ke rumahnya, ia menolak berbicara dengan siapapun, Umma Kim terus menangisi keadaan putranya yang semakin drop.

"Joongie, mau berangkat ke Jepang?" tanya Umma Kim, ia sudah membujuk anaknya dengan segala hal, kecuali satu hal itu, bertemu Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajah pucatnya ke arah Ummanya berada. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Joongie, mau bertemu Yunho?" tanya Ummanya.

Jaejoong menangis lagi, kemudian Ia kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, biar Changmin periksa kondisi Joongie dulu, ne? lalu Joongie makan dan minum Obat, baru setelah kuat, Joongie boleh berangkat ke Jepang." Umma Kim tidak bisa lagi menahan laju air matanya, ia memeluk tubuh lemah putranya, lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidur..

.

.

Jaejoong menatap lurus ke depan, seorang namja tampan yang sangat dirindukannya itu berdiri di hadapannya, ia baru saja mendarat di Jepang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Namja tampan itu terlihat tidak senang dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, kekasih cantiknya tampak begitu kuyu dan kurus, pipinya begitu tirus dan sangat pucat, mata indahnya tidak lagi bersinar, kosong. Jaejoongnya seperti seonggok tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Kemudian mereka pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah di Jepang, danau kawaguchi, tempat impian Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk berkencan bersamanya, tapi sayang Tuhan tidak mengijinkan impian itu menjadi kenyataan. Meskipun benar Yunho berada di tempat ini berdua dengan Jaejoong, tetapi bukan suasana inilah yang Yunho idam-idamkan.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan baik-baik saja bukan?" tegas Jung Yunho pada kekasihnya _atau adiknya?_

Mereka duduk berdampingan di atas hamparan rumput luas. Senyum tipis yang sempat tersungging di bibir pucat Jaejoong memudar. "Aku tidak bisa." katanya pelan. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan kembali berujar, "Aku tidak bisa". Ulangnya lagi.

"Jaejoong..."

"Aku tidak bisa baik-baik saja." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, " Terlebih aku tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai kakakku," sergah Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho terdiam.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak bisa. Jangan paksa aku." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Tapi ini kenyataan Joongie, kau harus bisa menerimanya. Aku adalah kakakmu. Kakak kandungmu." Putus Yun

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku langsung bersikap sopan layaknya seorang adik kepada kakaknya? Dan menjaga jarak seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang? pergi dan menghindariku?" Tuduh Jaejoong.

Yunho masih menatapnya dan berkata dengan nada lelah, "Kalau kau punya usul lain yang lebih baik, aku siap mendengarkan."

Kenyataan adalah kenyataan. Yunho memang benar. Tetapi kenapa dada Jaejoong terasa berat dan sangat sakit?

.

.

Kenapa takdir harus mempermainkan mereka berdua sedemikian rupa, ketika mereka baru saja merasa berhasil menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hidup, justru kebahagiaan itu adalah satu-satunya yang paling tidak bisa dimiliki. Kenapa?

Pasangan kekasih, kakak beradik itu kini berada di dalam mobil Yunho, mereka dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke kota, setelah hampir seharian penuh berada di kawasan danau Kawaguchi. Meskipun mereka telah berusaha keras berdamai dengan takdir, keduanya tetap tidak bisa bersikap normal. Kim Jaejoong yang terus terisak disebelahnya dan Jung Yunho yang konsentrasi menyetirnya sedang sangat buyar, Yunho tidak begitu focus menyetir, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kecepatan mobil mereka terus meningkat, tanpa ia sadari bahwa sebuah tikungan tajam yang berbatasan langsung dengan jurang curam berada tidak jauh di depan mereka,

_Terlambat._

Yunho tidak sempat meninjak pedal rem, _Audi A4 black metallic _mewah itu terpental bebas ke dalam jurang,

Ditengah laju mobil yang terus terjun tidak beraturan, Yunho menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah kekasih cantiknya, ia melepas seatbeltnya dan mendekap tubuh mungil kekasihnya, melindunginya dengan tubuhnya,

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jaejoongie." Ia berbisik, kali ini untuk terakhir kalinya, ijinkan ia untuk egois, ijinkan ia mengakui perasaannya pada kekasihnya, pada adiknya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _Hyung."_

Mata musang itu menatap dalam mata doe eyes indah yang iris matanya serupa dengan miliknya, mata indah kekasihnya terus berlinangan air mata,

_Tuhan, tolong selamatkan ia, aku mau dia hidup, aku mau dia bahagia dan melanjutkan hadupnya, beri dia kekuatan Tuhan, aku mohon._

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Bukan, ia bukan takut akan kematian, bahkan rasanya kematian jauh lebih mudah untuknya, ia terlalu sakit dengan kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya, kekasihnya, orang yang sedang berusaha melindunginya adalah kakaknya, Jaejoong hanya memasrahkan dirinya berada di pelukan Yunho, ia kemudian mengucapkan permohonannya juga pada Tuhan,

_Tuhan, aku tidak pernah meminta apapun dari-Mu, tapi kali ini, kali ini saja ku mohon, Ijinkan aku mati bersama orang yang sangat aku cintai, berdua. Ku mohon, kali ini kabulkanlah permintaanku._

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, menahan sesak di dadanya, ia meraup bibir hati kekasihnya, mereka berciuman, sampai kegelapan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

.

.

"Yunnie?" Adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Kim Jaejoong ketika ia membuka matanya. Setelah hampir 12 jam tidak sadarkan diri, namja cantik yang hanya menderita luka-luka ringan dan _shocked_ itu akhirnya tersadar.

"Sayang? Kau sudah bangun? Joongie Umma sudah bangun. Yatuhan, terimakasih." Ummanya tampak terkejut dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya kala melihat putranya sadar.

Tengah malam kemarin, Umma dan Appa Kim langsung terbang dari Korea ke Jepang saat mendengar kecelakaan yang dialami Putra bungsu mereka dan kekasihnya _atau Hyungnya_.

"Yunnie dimana, Umma?" Ulang Jaejoong.

"Dia masih di ruang ICU, sayang."

"Yunnie baik-baik saja kan, Umma?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, ia mencoba melepaskan inhalasi pernafasan yang terpasang di hidungnya.

"Dia…" Ummanya terlihat gelisah.

"Umma…" desak Jaejoong.

"Dia belum sadar." Ummanya menghela nafas, " Dan Dokter sudah berterus terang tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menolong Yunho, sayang, keadaannya sangat parah. Mereka meminta kita untuk bersiap-siap."

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dengan takut-takut. "Siap-siap untuk apa Umma..?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Apakah ia sungguh ingin mendengar jawabannya?

"Untuk menerima yang terburuk, sayang" sahut Ummanya muram.

Udara di sekeliling Jaejoong sepertinya bertambah berat. Lagi-lagi ia kehabisan napas. Ia butuh udara.

"Dokter bilang, kemungkinan besar Yunho masih bertahan karena ia sedang menunggmu," kata Ummanya lagi.

Sebelah tangan Jaejoong terangkat ke dada. Tarik napas... Keluarkan... Tarik... Keluarkan... Air matanya menetes.

"Aku tidak mau menemuinya," gumamnya pelan, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Umma menoleh dan menatapnya dengan sangat sendu. "Sayang?"

"Aku takut, Umma," aku Jaejoong. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menggigil lagi. "Tadi Umma bilang Yunho sedang menunggu ku," Jaejoong melanjutkan "Kalau itu benar, apa yang akan terjadi begitu kami bertemu?"

Umma Kim tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ia tahu ke mana arah pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Dia akan berhenti menunggu?" tanya Jaejoong.

.

.

Pegangan pintu ruang ICU yang terbuat dari besi itu terasa dingin dalam cengkeraman Jaejoong. Butuh keberanian besar untuk masuk ke kamar rawat Yunho. Ia harus menguasai dirinya terlebih dahulu. Sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada tiang infuse dan sebelah lagi bersiap membuka pintu itu, lama ia tidak juga bergerak. kemudian pintu itu terbuka dari dalam, Jaejoong melihat Appanya yang baru saja keluar ruangan tempat Yunho berada, Jaejoong beranjak memeluk Appanya. Appanya terlihat sangat sendu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Saat itu juga Jaejoong tahu ia akan kehilangan Yunho

"Appa.. Bagaimana keadaan Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang serak.

"Dokter-dokter terbaik di rumah sakit ini sudah melakukan segala hal, sayang. Appa bahkan sudah meminta pendapat seorang dokter ahli dari Scotlandia, tetapi hasilnya sama saja," lanjut Appanya. Suaranya berat. "Tetap tidak bisa membantu."

"Kau mau menemuinya?" tanya Appanya sambil mengusap wajah putra cantiknya lembut.

Jaejoong menunduk dan tidak menyahut. Ia menghela napas tanpa suara dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Yang kuat, sayang." Appa Kim, mengecup kening putra cantiknya penuh rasa sayang.

Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri dengan tegang di depan kamar rawat Yunho dengan tangan mencengkeram pegangan pintu. Ia memejamkan mata.

_Jangan menangis._ Jangan menemui Yunho dengan wajah basah karena air mata. Yunho tidak akan senang melihatnya.

Ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Bau rumah sakit tidak pernah menyenangkan. Tidak pernah membuat siapa pun tenang. Begitu menusuk... Dingin... Jaejoong tidak pernah menyukainya.

Pertama-tama matanya melihat sosok Jung Yunho yang terbaring tak bergerak di ranjang, lalu berbagai selang dan kabel yang menghubungkan tubuh Yunho ke semua mesin dan peralatan yang ada di sekitar ranjang.

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mesin-mesin yang menunjukkan kondisi vital Yunho. Ia tidak memahami sebagian besar mesin itu, hanya saja matanya terpaku pada mesin yang menunjukkan detak jantung Yunho.

Monitor itu masih menampilkan garis tidak teratur. Jantung Yunho masih berdetak. Ia masih hidup...

Langkah Jaejoong terasa berat ketika ia menghampiri sisi ranjang. Wajah Yunho nyaris tidak terlihat jelas di balik semua perban dan masker oksigen. Mata Yunho terpejam. Terlihat tenang sekali. Seolah tidur.

Jaejoong harus mengatakan sesuatu. Diam saja juga tidak ada gunanya. Kalau ia bicara, apakah Yunho bisa mendengarnya? Apakah Yunho akan terbangun begitu mendengar suaranya? Apakah harapannya terlalu berlebihan? Apakah salah mengharapkan keajaiban?

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho dan bergumam pelan, "Kau bukan Putri Tidur, kau tahu? Kenapa kau tidak bangun saja sebelum aku membuat keributan?"

Ia diam, mengharapkan jawaban yang ia tahu tidak akan diterimanya. Yunho tetap bergeming.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang disediakan di sisi ranjang. Ia menghela napas dan menunduk.

"_Terima kasih."_ Suaranya gemetar. Tangannya juga. "Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kaulakukan untukku, Hyung. Terima kasih karena kau berkorban untuk menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih karena kau selalu mengutamakan aku, Hyung. Aku selalu senang bersamamu. Kau membuat segalanya menyenangkan. Saat-saat bersamamu adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Aku selalu mengira saat itu bisa bertahan selamanya."

Bolehkah ia meminta Yunho agar tetap bersamanya?

Ia menatap Yunho dan matanya melebar. Apakah ia salah lihat? Tidak... Sebelah mata Yunho yang tidak tertutup perban sepertinya basah.

Yunho menangis...! Yunho bisa mendengarnya...!

Air mata Jaejoong semakin deras. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh lengan Yunho dengan perlahan.

"Yunnie," panggilnya refleks, lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika ia mulai terisak. "Kau bisa mendengarku? Kau mendengar semua kataku?"

Setetes air mata bergulir turun dari mata Yunho yang terpejam, namun Yunho sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Jaejoong mulai terisak. "Jangan marah padaku kalau aku menangis sekarang." Ia menggeleng. "Biarkan aku menangis."

Ia menarik napas dengan susah payah. "Dengarkan aku. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau dengar aku, Yunnie? Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin butuh waktu, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau boleh lihat sendiri nanti. Kau akan lihat tidak lama lagi aku akan kembali melukis, tertawa, dan mengoceh seperti biasa. Kau berkorban demi menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pengorbananmu sia-sia, _Yunnie Hyung_. Aku janji._._."

Jaejoong memegang lengan Yunho dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya menutup mulut. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," isaknya pelan. "Aku akan selalu menyayangimu."

_Tidak.. Aku mencintaimu…. Aku mencintaimu…. Aku mencintaimu…. Hyung…_

.

Lalu Jaejoong mendengar bunyi panjang dan datar yang membuatnya bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap monitor penunjuk detak jantung. Hanya ada garis lurus yang terlihat di sana. Dan bunyi panjang dan monoton itu ...

Segalanya seakan berlangsung dalam gerakan lambat. Ia memutar kepala dan menatap Yunho. Wajah Yunho masih tenang seperti sebelumnya. Kepala Jaejoong berputar kembali ke monitor yang menunjukkan garis lurus itu.

Sebelum ia sempat berpikir, pintu kamar terbuka dan orang-orang berpakaian putih menerobos masuk. Ia tidak menyadari Ummanya menariknya menjauh dari ranjang dan memeluknya. Sosok Yunho menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang berbaju putih itu.

Namun kenyataannya usaha dokter dan perawat yang mengelilingi ranjang Yunho tidak membuahkan hasil. Jaejoong melihat mereka perlahan-lahan menjauh dari ranjang. Matanya beralih menatap monitor yang tetap menunjukkan garis lurus itu.

Tidak berubah... Mereka gagal menyelamatkan Yunho.

Jaejoong membenamkan wajah di dada Ummanya, tidak lama tubuh rapuhnya rubuh di pelukan Ummanya, kegelapan lagi-lagi menyelimuti dirinya.

.

.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat kunci yang terasa dingin di tangannya. Kunci apartement Yunho. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh tekad dan keberaniannya, lalu memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Pintu pun terbuka.

Ketika ia melangkah masuk, ia merasa seakan melangkah masuk pribadi Yunho. Suasana apartemen Yunho meliputi dirinya, membawanya masuk ke kehidupan Yunho. Dadanya berdebar-debar dan ia merasa gugup. Ia ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana hidup Yunho. Ingin merasakannya. Ia ingin melihat apa yang dilihat Yunho, ingin merasakan apa yang diraskaan Yunho. Ia ingin memahami Yunho.

Apartemen Yunho sangat besar. Jaejoong melangkah masuk dengan perlahan dan melihat berkeliling. Sinar matahari masuk melalui pintu kaca yang menuju beranda, dan melalui jendela ruang makan, menerangi seluruh ruangan. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh perabotan di sana. Meja makan... kursi... sofa... rak buku... televisi... tirai jendela... Ia mengamati setiap foto yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah. Kebanyakan adalah foto keluarga. Tidak ada foto dirinya.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser yang terbuka, ragu sejenak, lalu melongokkan kepala ke dalam. Kelihatannya seperti ruang kerja. Sebagian besar diisi rak-rak tinggi yang dipenuhi buku. Ia berjalan mendekati salah satu rak itu dan mengamati buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di sana. Ada beberapa buku biografi orang terkenal, juga novel fiksi-ilmiah, namun sebagian besar adalah buku tentang bisnis dan ekonomi.

Jaejoong beralih ke meja kerja yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas dan file. Jemarinya menyentuh kertas-kertas di meja yang penuh coretan tangan dalam huruf kanji Jepang. Tulisan tangan Yunho.

Yunho bekerja di meja ini... Menulis di sini...

Matanya terasa panas dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia menggigit bibir dan mengerjapkan mata untuk mengusir air mata yang mulai terbit. Dengan perlahan, seakan sedang bermimpi dan ingin menikmati mimpi itu selama mungkin, ia keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho dan berjalan ke ruangan lain yang dibatasi hanya dengan rak buku yang tinggi. Kamar tidur Yunho.

Kamar tidur ini berukuran sedikit lebih kecil daripada ruang kerja tadi, tetapi terasa lebih lega. Mungkin karena kamar tidur ini memiliki jendela. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan. Ranjang dengan seprai biru tua di dekat jendela itu masih kusut, bekas ditiduri, dan belum sempat dibereskan.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong bisa membayangkan Yunho yang bangun pada pagi hari itu, bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya, dan keluar dari kamar tidur menuju kamar mandi. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi menjemputnya di bandara dan menemaninya, hari itu. Sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa mereka akan bertengkar hebat dan mobil mereka mengalami kecelakaan parah.

Jaejoong menghampiri lemari pakaian dua pintu itu dan membukanya. Ia menyentuh setiap pakaian yang tergantung di sana, berharap ia bisa merasakan Yunho. Lalu tangannya yang gemetar berhenti bergerak. Ia menyentuh jaket cokelat yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Tangannya meluncur turun di sepanjang lengan jaket itu.

Yunho sering memakai jaket ini ketika di Korea. Merasa ia sudah nyaris larut dalam kesedihan, Jaejoong memalingkan wajah ke arah meja kecil di seberang tempat tidur. Mirip meja kerja, tapi bukan. Meja ini memberikan kesan yang lebih pribadi. Di meja ada laptop dalam keadaan terbuka namun layarnya gelap, beberapa buku dan memo. Jaejoong menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap meja itu. Tangannya mengelus perlahan permukaan meja, lalu menyentuh laci di depannya dan membukanya.

Sejenak ia tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam laci. Tangannya kembali gemetar ketika mengeluarkan foto-foto itu. Disana banyak sekali foto-foto dirinya..

Foto-foto Jaejoong sendiri.

Foto pertama adalah foto dirinya yang menguap dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulut. Melihat latar belakang foto itu, Jaejoong tahu di mana foto itu diambil. Di toko peralatan lukis, saat mengantri kasir bersama Yunho. Jaejoong melihat sebaris tulisan di balik foto.

_"Dia menguap..." _

Kapan Yunho memotretnya? Kenapa ia tidak sadar?

Foto kedua menunjukkan dirinya duduk di bangku besi di pinggir sungai Han, kepala Jaejoong mendongak menatap daun-daun yang berguguran, Jaejoong membalikkan foto dan membaca.

_"Dia betul-betul Indah dan cantik, seperti musim gugur."_

Foto ketiga adalah foto dirinya yang sedang berdiri di tepi balkon kamar. Jaejoong jelas mengenali apartemennya sendiri.

_"Melamun sambil memandangi langit malam..." _

Lalu foto keempat adalah saat dirinya berada di dapur apartemennya, mengangkat panci dengan dua tangan. Ia kembali membalikkan foto itu.

_"Dia pintar memasak..." _

Foto kelima adalah foto close-up dirinya yang tersenyum lebar.

_"Dia tersenyum..." _

Foto selanjutnya membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa bernapas. Ia menyadari ternyata ia sudah menangis ketika air matanya menetes ke foto yang dipegangnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tangis, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Dalam foto itu ia melihat dirinya dan Yunho. Ia ingat dengan jelas di mana mereka saat itu. Di Lotte world. Saat itu mereka meminta bantuan pengunjung lain untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua. Mereka mengenakan bando berbentuk telinga Hellokitty dan tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Sebelah lengan Yunho merangkul leher Jaejoong dan tangan yang lain memegang es krim vanila. Yunho terlihat sangat tampan saat itu. Tampan dan bahagia.

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, Jaejoong membalikkan foto itu, kemudian foto itu jatuh terlepas seiring melemasnya genggaman tangan Jaejoong.

.

_"Aku dan segala yang kuinginkan dalam hidup..."_

_._

.

**-END-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why Should be Me? (EPILOG)**

**Annyeonghaseyo..**

Hay, Kimmy is back. Aku bawa epilog Why should be Me, karena ditodong sama banyak readers yang minta epilog. (angkat tangan ke kamera).

**Thanks to the lovely readers:**

**Hanasukie, Kyeomiii, ZhieYJ, missjelek, ifa. P . arunda, zhe, js-ie, Youleebitha, 3kjj, YunHolic, PhantoMirotiC, irengiovanny, nunoel31, minnie95, iche cassiepeiajaejoong, lee sunri Hyun, Lovejoongie, sycrap, niiga niiga, TitaniumSP, MaghT, RedsXiah, nanajunsu, Eun Blingbling, Nyonya park, rdncjj, and all guest.**

.

.

_-Last Chapter-_

Sejenak Jaejoong tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam laci. Tangannya kembali gemetar ketika mengeluarkan foto-foto itu. Disana banyak sekali foto-foto dirinya..

Foto-foto Jaejoong sendiri.

Foto pertama adalah foto dirinya yang menguap dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulut. Melihat latar belakang foto itu, Jaejoong tahu di mana foto itu diambil. Di toko peralatan lukis, saat mengantri kasir bersama Yunho. Jaejoong melihat sebaris tulisan di balik foto.

_"Dia menguap..." _

Kapan Yunho memotretnya? Kenapa ia tidak sadar?

Foto kedua menunjukkan dirinya duduk di bangku besi di pinggir sungai Han, kepala Jaejoong mendongak menatap daun-daun yang berguguran, Jaejoong membalikkan foto dan membaca.

_"Dia betul-betul Indah dan cantik, seperti musim gugur."_

Foto ketiga adalah foto dirinya yang sedang berdiri di tepi balkon kamar. Jaejoong jelas mengenali apartemennya sendiri.

_"Melamun sambil memandangi langit malam..." _

Lalu foto keempat adalah saat dirinya berada di dapur apartemennya, mengangkat panci dengan dua tangan. Ia kembali membalikkan foto itu.

_"Dia pintar _memasak..."

Foto kelima adalah foto close-up dirinya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Dia tersenyum..."

Foto selanjutnya membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa bernapas. Ia menyadari ternyata ia sudah menangis ketika air matanya menetes ke foto yang dipegangnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tangis, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Dalam foto itu ia melihat dirinya dan Yunho. Ia ingat dengan jelas di mana mereka saat itu. Di Lotte world. Saat itu mereka meminta bantuan pengunjung lain untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua. Mereka mengenakan bando berbentuk telinga Hellokitty dan tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Sebelah lengan Yunho merangkul leher Jaejoong dan tangan yang lain memegang es krim vanila. Yunho terlihat sangat tampan saat itu. Tampan dan bahagia.

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, Jaejoong membalikkan foto itu, kemudian foto itu jatuh terlepas seiring melemasnya genggaman tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku dan segala yang kuinginkan dalam hidup..."

.

.

(EPILOG)

_Why should be me?_

_Why did we have to meet?_

_If the two of us meet to hurt each other._

_Why did we have to meet?_

_If the two of us meet to be separated._

_Because, all I want is you._

_You still have that smile on your face_

_But you can't hide your sadness_

_If you were born to meet me, can i change you?_

_I don't want you as my brother._

_Why should be me? _

_I know , you've been hurt, _

_So am I_

_From my heart, i want to tell you_

_I wonder if i can see your smile forever_

_From my heart, i want to tell you_

_I love you_

_._

_._

Jaejoong terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat sakit, ia tertidur di kursi dengan kepala berada di atas meja kerja Yunho, entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur seperti itu.

Jaejoong sudah sangat lelah menangis, kini ia hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Hatinya terasa kosong, benar-benar kosong. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya. Yunhonya.

Ia memeriksa ponselnya, berpuluh-puluh _missed calls_ dari Umma dan Appanya, jemarinya lantas bergerak cepat mengetik pesan singkat kepada kedua orang tuanya agar tidak merasa khawatir sekaligus meminta ijin untuk bermalam di apartemen Yunho.

Jaejoong masih duduk disana, dengan sedikit penasaran, ia menekan tombol on di Laptop Yunho, ternyata Laptop itu tidak mati, hanya di log Off. Layar laptop yang semula gelap itu pun menyala.

Jaejoong menatap layar yang mulai jelas. Alisnya berkerut samar ketika ia melihat apa yang muncul di layar. _windows explorer_ itu masih terbuka dan apa ini, E-mail?

Jaejoong membaca isi e-mail tersebut, kemudian ia mulai mencari e-mail lainnya. Begitu menemukan daftar e-mail yang masuk di inbox, tanpa sadar ia menahan napas. Setelah membulatkan tekad, ia mulai membaca satu per satu e-mail tersebut.

Semakin lama pandangannya semakin kabur, dadanya semakin berat, dan napasnya semakin sulit. Ia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Sungguh. Tapi ia tidak sanggup, luka hatinya terlalu menyakitkan.

Hanya tangisannya yang bergema di apartemen itu. Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya menangis dengan keras. Menangisi dirinya, menangisi Yunho, menangisi nasib, menangisi kenyataan. Ia menangis sampai kehabisan napas dan kelelahan. Namun saat itu pun air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ia dijemput Ummanya untuk menghadiri_ Funeral _Yunho.

Dengan setelan dan kaca mata hitam, Jaejoong tampak sangat rapuh. Semalaman ia tidak tidur, hanya menangis dan menangis.

Umma dan Appanya selalu berada disisinya, menguatkannya. Selain itu ia juga sempat melihat sosok ayah kandungnya, Han Sang Joon juga berada disitu, namun ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

Setelah upacara pemakaman yang berlangsung khidmat dan penuh kesedihan itu selesai, satu per satu pelayat mulai meninggalkan pekuburan.

"Sayang, ayo kembali ke mobil." Bujuk Umma Kim pada putra satu-satunya itu.

"Aku masih ingin disini, Umma."tolak Jaejoong.

"Sayang, Umma mohon. Jangan seperti ini. Umma mohon, nak." pinta Ummanya.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan lama Umma." Jaejoong bersikeras.

Ummanya menatap Appa Kim, meminta persetujuan, kemudian dengan berat hati ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Umma tunggu di mobil, ne."

.

.

Setelah semua pergi, tinggalah Jaejoong sendiri disana, ia berada tepat di pusara Yunho. Tangannya terangkat mengelus nisan dingin itu, di atas batu itu terpahat nama orang yang sangat ia cintai dalam hidupnya, Jung Yunho.

"Yunnie, semalam aku menginap di apartemenmu," Jaejoong mulai bermonolog. Suaranya lirih. Hanya sebesar itulah tenaga yang bisa dikerahkannya untuk bicara. "Apartemenmu lumayan berantakan. Apalagi tempat tidurmu belum kau bereskan." Ia mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum singkat, lalu menunduk kembali ketika merasa matanya perih.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku melihat-lihat. Kau tahu aku sangat gampang penasaran. Aku ingin mendapat sedikit gambaran bagaimana hidupmu di Jepang."

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. "Aku juga... Aku juga sudah melihat foto-foto itu." Ia meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kau memotretku. Bagaimana cara kau melakukannya?" Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, menunggu jawaban yang tidak akan pernah akan ia dapatkan.

"Kau mau tahu foto yang paling kusukai? Foto kita berdua di Lotte Mart. Kau terlihat konyol sekali dengan bando telinga Hello Kitty itu, Yunnie. Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga terlihat konyol." Jaejoong tertawa lirih.

"Saat itu aku sangat bahagia. Saat berada bersamamu adalah saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku." Jaejoong kembali menunduk. "Dan aku juga membaca e-mailmu... e-mail yang kau kirimkan kepada Yoochun, dan juga balasan e-mail Yoochun untukmu."

Air matanya menetes ke kepalan tangan yang ditumpukan di kedua lututnya. Sial! Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan air matanya? Dengan cepat ia mengusap mata. Yunho pasti tidak akan suka ia menangis.

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah menghubungiku. Ternyata kau masih berhubungan dengan Yoochun, kau jahat.."

Ia memaksa diri mengangkat wajah dan menatap figura foto Yunho, ia sudah janji pada Yunho untuk tidak terpuruk lagi.

"Baiklah, Jung Yunho. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Hyung. Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya." Jaejoong bangkit dan mengecup nisan dingin itu, kemudian ia berjalan gontai ke tempat dimana mobil kedua orang tuanya menunggu.

.

.

.

**(E-MAIL)**

Wednesday, 10 October 2013

To: Park Yoochun

From: Jung Yunho

Subject: Bagaimana keadaanya?

Yoochun, apakah dia baik-baik saja?

.

.

Thursday, 11 October 2013

To: Jung Yunho

From: Park Yoochun

Subject : Re: Bagaimana keadaannya?

Jaejoong Hyung terlihat murung. Dia masih sangat sedih, tapi itu wajar saja menurutku. Sejak kau pergi, dia mengurung diri di apartemennya selama dua hari, menolak bicara, menolak makan dan minum, dan suka melamun, tapi dia psti akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Hyung.

.

.

Saturday, 13 October 2013

To: Park Yoochun

From: Jung Yunho

Subject : (None)

Sahabatku yang baik, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak memberitahunya tentang ini, bukan?

.

.

Saturday, 13 October 2013

To: Jung Yunho

From: Park Yoochun

Subject : Re: (None)

Kau tahu Hyung, betapa susahnya aku merahasiakan sesuatu darinya? Tapi kau tenang saja, Jaejoong Hyung sama sekali tidak tahu aku sudah menjadi semacam mata-mata tidak resmi bagimu.

Keadaannya jauh dari kata baik Hyung, ia sakit, penyakitnya kambuh dan tubuhnya sangat lemah, tapi menolak di bawa ke rumah sakit, dia juga menolak diperiksa Changmin, padahal Changmin sudah extra datang ke kamarnya. Umma Kim sangat kebingunggan menghadapinya Hyung. Apa kau ada saran?

.

.

Saturday, 13 October 2013

To: Park Yoochun

From: Jung Yunho

Subject : Re: Re: (None)

Ya Tuhan, tolong sampaikan pada Umma Kim, aku sangat menyesal keadaannya menjadi seperti ini. Ku mohon kalian terus bujuk dia untuk makan, minum obat, dan juga diperiksa, bujuk dia dengan apapun Chun, atau beritahu dia, dia boleh bertemu denganku, kalau dia sehat.

Tolong Jaga dia untukku, Chun.

.

.

Sunday 14 October 2013

To: Jung Yunho

From: Park Yoochun

Subject: saranmu berhasil.

Hyung, saranmu berhasil. Umma Kim membujuknya bahwa ia bisa bertemu denganmu ketika sudah sehat, lalu tanpa dipaksa ia mau makan dan minum Obat. Jaejoong Hyung sudah diperiksa Changmin. Sekarang dia sudah mulai baik-baik saja.

Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya, Hyung. Lalu kau sendiri, apa kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?

.

.

Sunday, 14 October 2013

To: Park Yoochun

From: Jung Yunho

Subject: Re: saranmu berhasil.

Syukurlah, kalau dia sudah mau makan dan minum obat. Aku? Selama dia baik-baik saja, aku juga akan baik-baik saja, sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

Sudah yak, ampunin Kimmy kalau bikin kalian sedih. Hahaha.. dan kimmy juga minta ampun, jangan minta epilog lagi yak.. hehe..

Bye.. Bye..


End file.
